The Marauders Watch Disney
by DaughterofHekate
Summary: The Marauders along with their friend Sarah watch the Disney movies to give James ideas to ask Lily out.
1. Chapter 1 Sleeping Beauty

"Why are we doing this again," Sirius asks groaning.

"Because," Sarah says getting annoyed, "Every girl in the history of the world have always wanted to be a princess and Walt Disney has made over a billon princess movies which will give James a billion ways to ask out Lily."

"What are we watching first," Remus asks curiously.

"Sleeping Beauty," Sarah says smiling.

**~Movie~**

**_[The book opens and shows the story told here]_**

**Narrator_: In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess._** **_And our story begins on that most joyful day._** **_[A crowd is on its way to the castle]_**

**Choir****_:_** **_Joyfully now to our princess we come,_** **_Bringing gifts and all good wishes too._** **_We pledge our loyalty anew._** **_Hail to the princess Aurora!_** **_All of her subjects adore her!_** **_Hail to the King!_** **_Hail to the Queen!_** **_Hail to the princess Aurora!_** **_Health to the princess,_** **_Wealth to the princess,_** **_Long live the princess Aurora!_** **_Hail Aurora!_** **_Hail Aurora!_** **_Health to the princess,_** **_Wealth to the princess,_** **_Long live the princess Aurora!_** **_Hail to the King!_** **_Hail to the Queen!_** **_Hail to the princess Aurora!_** **_[Inside the castle]_**

"Why are they singing," Sirius asks.

"Because everyone in Disney princess movies sing," Sarah says. "Now shh."

**Narrator****_: Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend._**

**Announcer****_: Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and prince Phillip_**

**Narrator****_: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Hubert's son and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride. _**

**Announcer****_: The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies: Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather._**

**_Fairies: [at the cradle] Oh, the little darling! [to the king] Your majesties,_**

**_Flora: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no_** **_less. [At the cradle] Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty._**

**_Choir:_ _One gift, beauty rare_ **

**_Full of sunshine in her hair_ **

**_Lips that shame the red red rose_ **

**_She'll walk with springtime_ **

**_Wherever she goes_**

**_Fauna:_** **_Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song._**

**_Choir:_ _One gift, the gift of song_ **

**_Melody her whole life long_**

**_The nightengale's her troubadour_ **

**_Bringing her sweet serenade to her door_**

**_Merryweather:_** **_Sweet princess, my gift shall be ..._** **_[A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning and_** **_thunder. Maleficent appears]_** **_Flora:_** **_Why, it's Maleficent!_**

**_Merryweather:_** **_What does she want here?_**

**_Fauna:_** **_Shhh!_**

**_Maleficent:_** **_Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty,_** **_nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel._**

**_[Merryweather starts angrily starts to fly towards Maleficent but is held back by Flora] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_You weren't wanted! _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way. _**

**_Queen: _**

**_And you're not offended, your excellency? _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. _**

**_[The fairies protect the cradle] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. _**

**"Why would she wish that on a baby," James asks confused.**

**"The same reason I wish all of you would shut up," Sarah's says annoyed. "And watch the god damn movie in peace and quiet,"**

**_Queen: _**

**_Oh no! [takes the child in her arm] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Ha, ha, ha, ha! _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Seize that creature! _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Stand back you fools. [disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Then she can undo this fearful curse? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Oh no, sire. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Maleficent's powers are far too great. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_But she can help! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But ... _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Just do your best, dear. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Yes ... _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break. _**

**_Choir: _**

**_For true love conquers all _**

**_Narrator: _**

**_But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done. _**

**_[The fairies alone in the castle, drinking tea] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Silly fiddle faddle! _**

**"Haha fiddle faddle," Sirius barked out laughing.**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Of course not. But what will? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Well, perhaps if we reason with her. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Reason? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_With Maleficent? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Well, she can't be all bad. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, yes, she can. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad! _**

"Fat ole hoptoad," James snickers.

**_Fauna: _**

**_Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Well, that would make me happy. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_But there must be some way ... There he is! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_There he is? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_What is it, Flora? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears. _**

**_[Flora sneaks around the corners] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Follow me! _**

**_[Flora minimizes herself, the other two follow her into the insides of a something on the table] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_I'll turn her into a flower! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Maleficent? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh no, dear, the princess! _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh she'd make a lovely flower. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_It hasn't any. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_That's right. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_She'll be perfectly safe. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Until Maleficent sends a frost. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Yes, a ... oh dear! _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_She always ruins your nicest flowers. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But what won't she expect, she knows everything. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh but she doesn't dear. Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_[getting excited] That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. [to herself] oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ... _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Explain what? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh, that's very nice of them. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Who are they? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Turn around! _**

**_[While Merryweather and Fauna turn around to face a mirror, Flora changes their outfit to peasantness] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_iih ... why, it's ... us! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_You mean, we, us? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Take care of the baby? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Why not? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh, i'd like that! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_[notices that her dress is pink and changes its color to blue] Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_You really think we can? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_If humans can do it, so can we. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_And we have our magic to help us. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_That's right. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? [Flora removes Merryweather's wings] Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_And that's why Maleficent will never suspect. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But who'll wash, and cook? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, we'll all pitch in. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_I'll take care of the baby! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Let me have it, dear. [still hunting for Merryweather's wand] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once. _**

**_[Flora changes herself to normal size, but first forgets about Fauna and Merryweather] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Flora! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Flora! _**

**_[Flora notices and blows up Fauna and Merryweather. They leave the room] [Outside the castle. We see Stefan and the Queen at a balcony looking down towards the the fairies carrying the baby away] _**

**_Narrator: _**

**_So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night. _**

**_[the storybook] _**

**_Narrator: _**

**_Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. _**

**_[inside Maleficent's castle. Maleficent talks to her search patrol] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere? _**

**_1st servant: _**

**_yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ... _**

**_2nd servant: _**

**_yeah, yeah! _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_But what about the town, the forests, the mountains? _**

**_1st servant: _**

**_We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles. _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Cradle? _**

**_1st servant: _**

**_Yeah, yeah, every cradle. _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_[angry] Cradle? [to her pet raven] Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby! [laughing] oh, oh, ha, ha, ha ... _**

**_Servants: _**

**_[join laughter] ha, ha, ha ... _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_[abruptly stops laughing] [angry] Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! [drives her search patrol away] [alone with her pet again] Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. [talking to the raven] My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. [pet flies away] _**

**_[The camera approaches a house in the woods] _**

**_Narrator: _**

**_And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose. _**

**_[A window of the cottage opens, and Briar Rose appears, humming some tune] _**

**_Narrator: _**

**_On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise. _**

**_[The camera turns downward. The fairies sit over a book of dresses] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_How about this one? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_This is the one I picked. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh she'll look beautiful in it. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Now I thought a few changes here ... _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Aha _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Don't forget a pretty bow ... _**

**_Flora: _**

**_And there's the shoulder line. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_We'll make it blue. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh no, dear, pink. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But ... _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Of course, we'll need a few pleats _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, I'll think of something. _**

**_[Briar Rose comes down the stairs and finds the fairies] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Well, and what are you three dears up to? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Up to? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Up to? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Up to? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ... _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Want you to pick some berries. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_That's it, berries! _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Berries? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Lots of berries. _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_But I picked berries yesterday. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, we need more, dear. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Lots, lots more. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Yes! _**

**_[The fairies push Briar Rose out of the house] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Now don't hurry back, dear. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_And don't go to far. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_And don't speak to strangers. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Goodbye, dear! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Goodbye! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Goodbye! _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Goodbye! _**

**_[The fairies close the door and get back inside] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_I wonder if she suspects. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_A real birthday party. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_With a real birthday cake. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_I'll get the wands. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Yes, you ... the wands? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh no. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_No magic! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But the sixteen years are almost over. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_We're taking no chances. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But, I never baked a fancy cake. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, you won't have to, dear. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_I'm going to bake the cake. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_You? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Well, ... _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots ... _**

**_Flora: _**

**_And i'm making the dress. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But you can't sow, and she's never cooked! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, it's simple. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_All you do is follow the book. _**

**_[Flora directs Merryweather to stand on a chair] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Up here dear, you can be the dummy. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Well, I still say we ought to use magic. _**

**_[Flora throws a sheet of pink cloth above Merryweather and begins cutting with a pair of scissors. Fauna has laid all the ingredients for the cake before her.] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_[reads from the book] Flour, three cups. [searching] Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups ... [finds three cups of different sizes and uses them to pour flour into the bowl] One, two, three. _**

**_[Flora has cut a circular hole into the sheet] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_What's that for? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_That's for the feet to go through. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_It's pink! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh, lovely shade, isn't it. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_But I wanted it blue. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Now, dear, we decided pink was her color. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_You decided! _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_[still reads from the book] Two eggs, fold in gently Fold? Oh well. _**

**_[Fauna puts two eggs into the bowl and starts to fold them in. We hear their shells cracking. Merryweather is completely hulled into the pink cloth] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_I can't breathe! _**

**_[Flora cuts the cloth open at the top. Merryweather takes a look at the dress from the inside] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_It looks awful. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_That's because it's on you, dear. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_[at her cake] Now yeast, one tsp. tsp? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_One teaspoon! _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_One teaspoon, of course. _**

**_[Flora measures some size of the dress] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh gracious how the child has grown. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Just a tiny baby. _**

**_[Merryweather loses a tear] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Why Merryweather! _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Whatever's the matter, dear? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_After the day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Briar Rose. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh Flora! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_We all knew this day had to come. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_But why did it have to come so soon? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_After all, we've had her for sixteen years. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Sixteen wonderful years. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started. _**

**_[Briar Rose walking through the forest. she starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all come listening] [The camera turns to the background, where Phillip rides on his horse. Briar Rose's singing is still faintly heard] _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_[to his horse] Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out. [turns his horse around, but it struggles back] Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots? [horse nods with his head] Hop boy! _**

**_[They ride of towards the singing. While Samson jumps over a log, Phillip gets caught in a tree and falls off] _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Ohhh! _**

**_[Phillip is heard splashing into the water. Samson holds and looks at him. Phillip sprinkles some water at Samson] _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_No carrots! _**

**_[The camera turns again to Briar Rose. She's surrounded by the animals of the forest, picks berries and sings] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone to sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little love melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go wing-ing  
To someone  
Who'll find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me!_**

**_[speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listen and answer her] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child. _**

**_Owl: _**

**_Who? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone. [to the animals] But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone! _**

**_Owl: _**

**_Who? Who? Who? [the animals get more and more excited as she tells the story] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up. [the animals sink their heads] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times! _**

**_[A chipmunk sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan and get over to that tree] _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_You know samson, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite ... [Samson sees the animals running off with the clothes and neighs] There, stop! _**

**_[The owl dresses in Phillip's cape and hat and is lifted by birds, one rabbit each take the shoes, and together they approach Briar Rose]_**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh, why, it's my dream prince! [See Note #2] [laughs] Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before! [dances with her 'dream prince', singing]  
I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam_**

**_[Phillip and Samson approach the scene, but hide behind a tree] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream_**

**_[while Briar Rose turns around, Phillip grabs the animals and places himself instead. Briar Rose still can't see him] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
[Phillip joins her singing]_**

**_Both: _**

**_The way you did  
[Briar Rose stops to sing, Phillip continues]_**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Once upon a dream_**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh? [turns around and sees Phillip] Oh! [tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by Phillip] _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ... _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_A stranger? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Hmm-hmm. _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_But don't you remember? We've met before! _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_We, we have? _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream! [sings]  
I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam_**

**_[We see them from remote waltzing at a lake] _**

**_Choir: _**

**_And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream_**

**_[they stop dancing. Phillip lays his arm around Briar Rose]_**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Who are you, what's your name? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye! [runs off] _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_But when will I see you again? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh never, never! _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Never? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Well, maybe someday. _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_When, tomorrow? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh no, this evening. _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Where? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_At the cottage, in the glen. _**

**_[Inside the cottage. Fauna ist lighting the candles on the cake, which starts to melt down. She tries to hold it with a broom] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Well, what do you think of it? _**

**_[Merryweather is still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffolds? What do you think? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_I think so. What do you think, Merryweather? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_[struggles out of the dress, which falls to pieces] I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands. [going off] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_You know, I think she's right. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Here they are, good as new. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Careful, Merryweather! Quick, lock the doors. Flora, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now, [to Flora] you take care of the cake, _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_While I ... _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry! _**

**_[Merryweather shortly gets angry but then starts cleaning up] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Flora says, clean up the room! [they immediately start to sweep everything clean] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess. [works another sheet of pink cloth with her wand] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Eggs, flour, milk, [the ingredients come walking] just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles. [the cake starts to bake itself] _**

**_[Everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Merryweather sees the dress] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Oh no, not pink. Make it blue. [she makes it blue] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Merryweather! Make it pink. [she makes it pink] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Blue. [makes it blue] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Pink. [makes it pink] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Blue. [this time Flora stands before the dress and gets blue herself] _**

**_[They start fighting over the color. The camera turns to the fireplace, where blazes of color go through the chimney. We see the house from the outside, and Maleficent's pet raven, who sees the fireworks. Inside the house, the 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Look what you've done! _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Shh, listen! [we hear Briar Rose humming 'once upon a dream'] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_It's Rose! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_She's back, enough of this foolishness. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_[at the dress] Make it pink. [makes it pink] Now hide, quick. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Blue. [makes it blue] _**

**_[outside, Briar Rose hurries toward the house] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_And Flora, _**

**_[inside, the mob is still sweeping the floor] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Good gracious, who left the mob running? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Stop, mob! _**

**_[Briar Rose opens the door and enters. Maleficent's raven appears in the door] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_And Flora, Fauna, Merryweather! Where is everybody? [sees dress and cake] Oh! _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Surprise, surprise! _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Happy birthday! _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Him? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Rose! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_You've met some stranger? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_You have? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Where? _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Once upon a dream! [starts singing, and dances with Fauna]  
I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream ..._**

**_Fauna: _**

**_She's in love. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Oh no. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_This is terrible! _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_[startled] Why? After all, I am sixteen. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_It isn't that, dear. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_You're already betrothed. _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Betrothed? _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Since the day you were born. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_To prince Phillip, dear. _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ... _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_A princess. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_And you are dear! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Princess Aurora. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan. _**

**_[the raven flies off] _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again. _**

**_Briar Rose: _**

**_Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no! _**

**_[Briar Rose runs upward to her room] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_And we thought she'd be so happy. _**

**_[Briar Rose lies on her bed, crying] [Stefan castle. He's standing at the window, looking outside. Hubert is with him, eating] _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_[sighs] No sign of her yet, Hubert. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_'course not. Good half hour 'till sunset. [takes a bite] Ah, excellent bird! [looks at Stefan] Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_I'm sorry, Hubert, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_The past, all in the past. [claps his hands. The Lackey arrives with a bottle of wine] Tonight, we toast to future with something i've been saving for sixteen years. [fills two glasses] Here, to the future! _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Right, Hubert, to the future!_**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Skumps!_**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Skumps_**

**_Hubert: _**

**_A toast to this knight_**

**_Stefan: _**

**_The outlook is rosy_**

**_Hubert: _**

**_The future is bright_**

**_Both: _**

**_Our children will marry  
Our kingdoms unite  
Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!_**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey? _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_New home? _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey? _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Well, I suppose in time ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Of course. To the home! Skumps!_**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Skumps!_**

**_Hubert: _**

**_A toast to the home_**

**_Stefan: _**

**_One grander by far than  
a palace in Rome_**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam. _**

**_Both: _**

**_Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!_**

**_Hubert: _**

**_[claps his hands] The plans! [servant holds a castle's plan in front of Stefan face] Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_You mean, you're building it already? _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Built man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Tomorrow? But Hubert, they're not even married yet. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Take care of that tonight. To the wedding! _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Now hold on, Hubert. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Getting my Phillip aren't you? _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Yes, but ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Want to see our grandchildren, don't we? _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Of course, but ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding! _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Now be reasonable, Hubert. After all, Aurora knows nothing about this. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Well? _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Well, it may come as quite a shock ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Shock? My Phillip a shock? [angry] What's wrong with my Phillip? _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Nothing, Hubert. I only meant ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Why, doesn't your daughter like my son _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter! _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Now, see here ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag! _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Unreasonable, pompous ... [grabs a fish and holds it like a sword] En garde, sir! _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_I warn you, Hubert, this means war. [uses a plate as a shield] _**

**_[they start to fight, fish against plate. then abruptly break into laughter] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_What's this all about anyway? _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Nothing Hubert, absolutely nothing. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_The children are bound to fall in love with each other. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Splendid! King size, of course. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild! _**

**_[we hear an announcement outside] _**

**_Announcer: _**

**_His royal highness, Prince Phillip _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Phillip? [runs downward to meet him] _**

**_[Before the castle. Phillip arrives on his horse] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Phillip! Phillip! Phillip, hold, Phillip! [Phillip holds, Hubert runs to him] Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that. _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Well, I have met her, father. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_You have? where? _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Once upon a dream. [starts to sing, lifts his father and starts to dance with him] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Oh Phillip, stop it, stop that, why, Phillip, Put me down! [Phillip puts him down] Now, what's all this dream nonsense? _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her! _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Princess Aurora? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most ... _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_I didn't say it was Aurora. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_You most certainly did, you said ... _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Phillip, you're joking! [to Samson] isn't he? [Samson shakes his head] You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess! _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses. _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_... and marry the girl I love. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Exactly! _**

**_Phillip: _**

**_Goodbye, father! [rides off] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Phillip, stop, come back, hold Phillip! Phillip! Oh, how will I ever tell Stefan? _**

**_[In the woods. The fairies and Aurora, with her head down, walk cautiously towards the castle. They get inside unnoticed into some room] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_All right, in here, dear. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_[closes the door and sighs] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Lock the door, Merryweather! Fauna, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here.  
This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty. _**

**_[The fairies set the crown on her head. Aurora again breaks into tears] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Now, dear. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Come, let her have a few moments alone. [they leave the room] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_It's that boy she met. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Whatever are we going to do? _**

**_[Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Aurora gets up in spell, and starts towards the light] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_I don't see why she has to marry any old prince. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Now, that's not for us to decide, dear. _**

**_[inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Well, why don't we? _**

**_[they hear a faint sound from inside the room] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Listen! Maleficent! _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Rose, Rose! _**

**_[they open the door] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh why did we leave her alone? _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Rose, Rose! _**

**_[The fairies see Aurora walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Aurora slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Flora uses her magic] _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Rose, Rose! Where are you? Rose! _**

**_[There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once] _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Rose! _**

**_[Briar Rose follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Aurora starts to reach towards it with her left hand] _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Rose! Don't touch anything! _**

**_[Aurora holds back. Without seeing her, we hear Maleficent saying] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Touch the spindle. Touch it I say! _**

**_[In a flash of light, Aurora touches the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door] _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Oh! _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess. _**

**_[Maleficent turns beside, revealing Aurora laying face-down on the floor. Maleficent disappears, laughing] _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Rose! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Oh Rose! Oh, I'll never forgive myself. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_We're all to blame! _**

**_[They start crying over Aurora's motionless body. the camera turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red] [Inside the castle. King Stefan and the Queen sit on their throne. Hubert approaches Stefan] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Stefan, there's something important I have to tell you. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Not now, Hubert. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_But it's about Phillip. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Phillip, oh yes, of course, Phillip, why, where is the boy? _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_That's what i'm telling to tell you. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Well, send for him immediately! _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_But ... _**

**_[A fanfare sounds outside] _**

**_Announcer: _**

**_The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess! _**

**_[The crowd before the castle cheers, and fireworks are shot into the sky. The camera turns towards the tower] [The fairies are crying at a bed they have placed Aurora on, a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd]_**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Poor King Stefan and the Queen. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_They'll be heartbroken when they find out. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_They're not going to. _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_They aren't? _**

**_Flora: _**

**_We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens. Come! _**

**_[They fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Flora has just put the spell on Hubert. While drifting off to sleep, he says ...] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Well, just been talking to Phillip. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her? _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Just some peasant girl he met. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Where, where? _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Once upon a dream. [finally falls asleep] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Once upon a dr... Rose! Prince Phillip! [flies to Fauna and Merryweather] Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage! _**

**_[The fairies hurriedly start towards back the cottage] [Phillip on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approaches the cottage. He knocks on the door] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Come in! _**

**_[Phillip gets in and is surprised by a couple of Maleficent's servants. He struggles, but ultimately is completely tied. Maleficent and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction]_**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_[lighting his face with a candle] Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! [laughs] Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest. _**

**_[The fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they find the door open. They enter and find Phillip's hat on the floor] _**

**_Fairies: _**

**_Maleficent! _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_She's got Prince Phillip! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_At the forbidden mountain. _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_But we can't, we can't go there! _**

**_Flora: _**

**_We can, and we must. _**

**_[The fairies reach Maleficent's castle and cautiously approach it. They are surprised by some guards, but get in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where Maleficent is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_[talking to her raven] What a pity prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up. _**

**_[Maleficent walks toward the dungeon. her raven and the fairies follow her. Maleficent talks to Phillip, who sits chained to the wall, head down] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Oh come now, prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. _**

**_[The fairies appear in the window of the dungeon. Maleficent uses her magic stick to depict the following] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Behold, King Stefan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ... _**

**_[In Maleficent's imagery, the prince is shown to be old, anything but what she's telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all. _**

**_[Phillip struggles in his chains. Merryweather starts towards Maleficent in anger] _**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Why, you mean ... _**

**_[Merryweather is pulled back by Flora. The raven has noticed Merryweather speaking and turns towards the window, but doesn't see the hidden fairies] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. [at the door] A most gratifying day. _**

**_[outside the dungeon, she locks the door] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well. _**

**_[The fairies approach Phillip] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Shh, no time to explain. _**

**_[using their magic, they open Phillip's chains and the doorlock] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Wait, prince Phillip. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. _**

**_[Just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, which flies off screaming. The fairies and Phillip start upwards the stairs. The raven has called Maleficent's servants, which come streaming downstairs. Phillip fights some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Phillip] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Phillip, watch out! _**

**_[Flora turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Merryweather frees Samson. Phillip rides off on Samson towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Flora turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Maleficent's tower, trying to wake her. He is followed by Merryweather, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside Maleficent's door. Maleficent appears in the door] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_Silence! [to her raven] You, tell those fools to ... [notices that he is now of stone] No! [sees Phillip escaping] No! _**

**_[the drawbridge is raised] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Watch out, Phillip! _**

**_[Samson just makes it over the gap] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Hurry, hurry, Phillip! _**

**_[Maleficent throws two spells, but cannot stop them] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.  
Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!_**

**_[a black cloud appears over the castle. bolds of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Phillip has to stop before them] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_[laughs] _**

**_[Phillip stops only shortly, then starts cutting a way with his sword. finally, he is through] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_No, it cannot be! [appears in front of Phillip] Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell! [transforms herself into a huge dragon] _**

**_[Phillip courageously starts towards her. But he has no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat. At a wall, he has to stop] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_[above the prince] Hop! come this way _**

**_[Phillip climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he loses his shield] _**

**_Maleficent: _**

**_[laughs] _**

**_[the fairies at the prince, they combine their magic on the sword] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,  
That evil die and good endure! _**

**_[Phillip throws the sword at the dragon, which is hit deadly and collapses] [Phillip and the fairies get inside the castle and up to the tower, where Aurora lies on her bed. Phillip slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on the lips. Aurora awakens, sees Phillip and begins to smile] [inside the throne room, everyone awakens, too] _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine ... Now, you were saying? _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_I was? oh yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the fourteenth century. _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_Yes, you said that a moment ago. _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_Well, to come right to the point, my son Phillip says he's going to marry ... _**

**_[Hubert is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Aurora and Phillip appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.] _**

**_Stefan: _**

**_It's Aurora, she's here! _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_[wipes his eyes, mouth open] and Phillip! _**

**_[Aurora and Phillip knee down before the throne. Aurora then fondly embraces her mother] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_[to Phillip] What does this mean, boy? I don't ... _**

**_[Aurora kisses Hubert on the cheek] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_But, but, ... _**

**_[Aurora and Phillip start dancing] _**

**_Hubert: _**

**_[shakes his head] I don't understand _**

**_[on the balcony, Fauna loses a tear] _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Why, Fauna, what's the matter, dear? _**

**_Fauna: _**

**_Oh, I just love happy endings. _**

**_Flora: _**

**_Yes, I do, too. [notices that Aurora's dress is blue] Oh, Blue? [swings her wand] Pink! [the dress changes to pink] _**

**_Choir: _**

**_I know you,  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream_**

**_Merryweather: _**

**_Blue! [the dress changes to blue] _**

**_Choir: _**

**_I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam_**

**_[The castle disappears around Aurora and Phillip, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to pink and back] _**

**_Choir: _**

**_And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do_**

**_[Aurora and Phillip kiss each other. The storybook fades in, showing the exact same scene, and is slowly closed. The storybook says "And they lived happily ever after" below the picture. Still, the dress changes its color] _**

**_Choir: _**

**_You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream_**


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Get Lily Op 1

**An: I do not own the Marauders or any Disney films or songs. I only own myself.**

* * *

Is the potion ready," James whispered to Sarah.

"Almost done…this is still a stupid plan," Sarah says.

"Well, no one asked you," James hissed at her. "Besides it was 3 against one."

"Remus only voted against me because you threatened to hold his chocolate hostage," Sarah snapped. "And Sirius will agree with you because you were friends first."

"Yeah, yeah same difference," James says.

"Well, when you fail…I'll be laughing in your face," Sarah says.

"The plan will not fail," James says.

"Yeah it will. Lily will hex you into oblivion…alright its done," Sarah says.

"Misty," James says to the house elf. "Will you slip this in Lily flower's drink and place her in to Room of Requirements."

"Yes, sir…right away sir," Misty the house elf replied.

**~An hour later~**

Lily woke up feeling something pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw the most disgusting… the ugliest…okay just kidding…lets start over. Lily opened her eyes and saw James. She screamed bloody murder and start whacking him in the head with anything she could lay her hands on.

"You…you…arrogant bloody toe rag! Who do you think you are? Kissing me. Ugh!"

"I was trying to be romantic," James, says downhearted.

"You call knocking a girl unconscious and do god know what to her romantic? I would really like to see things from your point of view, James, but I can't get my head that far up my ass!" She stormed out of the Room of Requirements after leaving a nice handprint on his face.

**~In the boy room~**

Sarah started to bust out laughing after James recounted his story.

"Its not funny," James glares at her.

"Haha," Sarah keeps laughing, "I fucking told you!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," James mutters.

"And this is why you listen to me," Sarah says. "Anyways…James this is not the time to give up just yet. Its time to watch another Disney movie, anyways… it will give me more ideas to help you.

"Watch are we watching now," Remus asks.

"Mm…what about _The Little Mermaid_?"

"Ooh are the mermaid's topless," Sirius asks his eyes gleaming as if he was a kid in a candy shop.

"Eww…no. Who the heck would show their young kids naked women," Sarah asks in disgust. Sirius looks crestfallen.

"I would," he muttered.

"Yeah well you're an idiot and shouldn't be allowed to repopulate let alone take care of children," Sarah says.

"James is making me his kids godfather," Sirius says proudly.

She looks at James and whispers "Don't." James rolls his eyes and smacks Sirius on the back.

"Sirius will be fine," James says. "But I agree with Sarah…you're not showing my kids nudity."


	3. Chapter 3 The Little Mermaid

**(An ocean. Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily. From the fog a ship appears crashing through the waves)**

**Sailors:****_ I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_ **

**_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_ **

**_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_ **

**_In mysterious fathoms below._**

**Eric: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . .a perfect day to be at sea!**

**Grimsby: (Leaning over side.) Oh yes . . . delightful . . . .**

**Sailor 1: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood.**

**Eric: King Triton?**

**Sailor 2: Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him.**

**Grimsby: Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.**

**Sailor 2: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm telling you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live. (He gestures wildly, Fish in his hand flops** **away and lands back in the ocean, relieved.)**

**Sailors:** **_Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below. _****(Fish sighs and swims away.) (Various fish swimming. Merpeople converge on a great undersea palace, filling concert hall inside. Fanfare ensues.)**

**Seahorse: Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Triton! (Triton enters** **dramatically to wild cheering.) And presenting the distinguished court** **composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian! (Sebastian** **enters to mild applause.)**

**Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever con-** **ducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!**

**Triton: Yes, and especially my little Ariel.**

**Sebastian: Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . [Sotto] If only** **she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . . (He proceeds to podium** **and begins to direct orchestra.)**

**Triton's daughters:****_ Ah, we are the daughters of Triton. Great father who loves us and named us well: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana. And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,_** **_She's our sister, Ar-i . . ._** **(Shell opens to reveal that Ariel is absent.)**

**Triton: (Very angry.) **

**Ariel!** **(Cut to Ariel looking at sunken ship.)**

**Flounder: (From distance.) Ariel, wait for me . . .**

**Ariel: Flounder, hurry up!**

**Flounder: (Catching up.) You know I can't swim that fast.**

**Ariel: There it is. Isn't it fantastic?**

**Flounder: Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here.**

**Ariel: You're not getting cold fins now, are you?**

**Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this** **cough. (Flounder coughs unconvincingly)**

"Meaning he's scared," Sirius. "What afraidy fish!"

"Afraidy fish," Sarah says raising an eyebrow. "Really? I think we should stick with guppy."

**Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for** **sharks. (She goes inside.)**

**Flounder: O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Ariel! (He tries to fit through porthole.) Ariel . . . I can't . . . I mean- Ariel help!**

**Ariel: (Laughs.) Oh, Flounder.**

**Flounder: (Whispering.)Ariel, do you really think there might be sharks around here? (Shark passes outside.)**

**Ariel: Flounder, don't be such a guppy.**

**Flounder: I'm not a guppy. (Gets pulled through porthole.)This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around** **every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ariel! (He sees a skull, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Ariel.)**

**Ariel: Oh, are you okay?**

**Flounder: Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . .**

**Ariel: Shhh . . . (Seeing a fork.) Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?**

"It's just a fork though," Sirius looking at the movie confused.

"She's a mermaid," Sarah says. Sirius looked at her still confused. "Meaning she's never been on land and has never seen a fork."

**Flounder: Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?**

**Ariel: I don't know. But I bet Scuttle will. (Puts fork in bag. Skark swims by outside.)**

**Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something?**

**Ariel: (Distracted by pipe.) Hmm, I wonder what this one is?**

**Flounder: Ariel . .**

**Ariel: Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen.**

**Flounder: (Seeing Shark looming behind him.) AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die!**

"Don't they mean swim," James asks.

**(Shark chases them all around. ****Ariel's bag is hung up. She goes back for it. Shark almost gets them. They head for porthole.) Oh No! (They crash through and go round and round. Flounder gets knocked silly** **but Ariel saves him and traps Shark) You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . .(Shark snaps at him and he swims away.)**

**Ariel: (Laughing.) ****Flounder, you really are a guppy.**

**Flounder: I am not.**

**(On surface. Scuttle on his island humming and looking through his telescope.)**

**Ariel: Scuttle!**

**Scuttle: (Looking through the telescope the wrong way, shouting.) Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Ariel, how you doing' kid? (Lowers telescope to** **reveal Ariel at wing's length.) Whoa, what a swim!**

**Ariel: Scuttle - look what we found.**

**Flounder: Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy.**

**Scuttle: Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see. (Picks up fork.) Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual.**

**Ariel: What? What is it?** **Scuttle: It's a dingle hopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! ****You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!**

**Ariel: A dinglehopper!**

**Flounder: What about that one?**

**Scuttle: (Holding pipe) Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!** **A banded, bulbous - snarfblat.**

**Ariel and Flounder: Oohhh.**

**Scuttle: Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.** **(Scuttle blows into the pipe; seaweed pops out the other end.)**

**Ariel: Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!**

**Flounder: The concert was today?**

**Scuttle: (Still contemplating pipe.) Maybe you could make a little planter** **out of it or somethin'.**

**Ariel: Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle. (Waves.)**

**Scuttle: Anytime sweetie, anytime.**

**(Cut to Flotsam and Jetsam, then Ursula in background watching magic** **projection of Ariel swimming.)**

**Ursula: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing. . . .**

**(Fade to the palace throne room where Ariel is being admonished.)**

**Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady.**

**Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -**

**Triton: As a result of your careless behaviour -**

**Sebastian: Careless and reckless behaviour!**

**Triton: - the entire celebration was, er -**

**Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This** **concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to** **you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!**

**Flounder: But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us** **- yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and -** **and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -**

**Triton: Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you?** **DIDN'T YOU?**

**Ariel: Nothing - happened. . . .**

**Triton: Oh, Ariel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!**

"Oi! What's wrong with being human," Sirius asks angrily.

"Oh nothing besides their loud, ugly, and messy. They also kill their whole entire ecosystem because they don't know how to use a trash can," says Sarah. Sirius looks at her dumbfound while Remus nodded his head at her answer.

**Ariel: Daddy, they're not barbarians!**

**Triton: They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?**

**Ariel: I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore -**

**Triton: Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!**

**Ariel: But if you would just listen -**

**Triton: Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear? (Ariel leaves, crying.)**

**Sebastian: Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give** **them an inch, they swim all over you.**

**Triton: Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?**

**Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No,sir - I'd keep her under tight control.**

**Triton: You're absolutely right, Sebastian.** **Sebastian: Of course.** **Triton: Ariel needs constant supervision.** **Sebastian: Constant.** **Triton: Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble.**

**Sebastian: All the time -**

**Triton: And YOU are just the crab to do it.** **(Cut to Sebastian walking down corridor.)**

**Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing** **symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Sees Ariel and Flounder sneaking off and follows.) Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He barely makes it into cave and sees Ariel's collection.) Huh?**

**Flounder: Ariel, are you okay?**

**Ariel: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad.**

_**Look at this stuff** **Isn't it neat?** _

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?** _

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl** _

_**The girl who has ev'rything?** _

_**Look at this trove** _

_**Treasures untold** **How many wonders can one cavern hold?** _

_**Lookin' around here you'd think** _

_**Sure, she's got everything** _

_**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty** _

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore** **(You want thingamabobs? I got twenty)**

_**But who cares?** _

_**No big deal** _

_**I want more** _

_**I wanna be where the people are**_

_**I wanna see**_

_**Wanna see 'em dancin'** _

_**Walkin' around on those** _

**_(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet_**

_**Flippin' your fins you don't get too far** _

_**Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'** _

_**Strollin' along down a (What's that word again?) street** _

_**Up where they walk** _

_**Up where they run** _

_**Up where they stay all day in the sun** _

_**Wanderin' free** _

_**Wish I could be** _

_**Part of that world** _

_**What would I give** _

_**If I could live** **Outta these waters?** _

_**What would I pay** **To spend a day** _

_**Warm on the sand?** _

_**Betcha on land** _

_**They understand** _

**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters**

_**Bright young women** _

_**Sick o' swimmin'** _

_**Ready to stand** _

_**And ready to know what the people know** _

_**Ask 'em my questions** _

_**And get some answers** _

_**What's a fire and why does it (What's the word?) burn?** _

**When's it my turn?**

_**Wouldn't I love** _

_**Love to explore that shore above?** _

_**Out of the sea** _

_**Wish I could be** _

_**Part of that world**_

**(Sebastian has been struggling around and now comes crashing down making a lot of noise.)**

**Ariel: Sebastian!?**

**Sebastian: Ariel - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?**

**Ariel: It, err, it's just my - collection . . . .**

**Sebastian: Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -**

**Flounder: You're not gonna tell him, are you?**

**Ariel: Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand.**

**Sebastian: Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. ****Come with me,** **I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. (A ship passes by** **overhead.)**

**Ariel: What do you suppose?. . .**

**Sebastian: Ariel? Ariel!** **(On surface. Fireworks in the sky around ship. Ariel looks on, amazed. Sebastian and Flounder arrive.)**

**Sebastian: Ariel, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish! Ariel, Ariel!** **Please come back! (Ariel swims to ship and watches party until Max finds** **her.)**

**Eric: (Whistles.) Max, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh** **Max? Good boy. (Ariel sees him and is stricken.)**

**S****cuttle: Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?**

**Ariel: Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you.**

**Scuttle: Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER! (Ariel grabs his beak.)**

**Ariel: I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome,** **isn't he?** **Scuttle: (Looking at Max) I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me.**

**Ariel: Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat.**

**Grimsby: Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present.**

**Eric: Ah, Grimsby - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have.**

**Grimsby: I know. Happy birthday, Eric! (Large, gaudy statue of Eric is** **revealed. Max growls.)**

**Eric: Gee, Grim. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . .**

**Grimsby: Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a** **wedding present, but . . .**

**Eric: Come on, Grim, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't** **fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?**

**Grimsby: Oh, Eric, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you** **happily settled down with the right girl.**

**Eric: Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet.**

"How will this help me," James asks. "I already found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Well, for one we need to stop her from hating," Sarah says, "And two guys are so stupid at the whole romancing a woman. Walt Disney must have had a lot of wives or girlfriends because he's absolutely amazing."

**Grimsby: Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough.**

**Eric: Believe me, Grim, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll** **just - bam! - hit me - like lightning. **

"Yeah, okay that is exactly like James," Remus says.

**(Lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark.)**

**Sailor: Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'! (Storm hits.)**

**Scuttle: Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here. (He is blown** **away.) Oh! Ariel . . . (Ship crashes through storm. Lightning starts a fire.** **A rock looms ahead.)**

**Eric: Look out! . . . (Ship crashes and all are thrown overboard except Max.)** **Grim, hang on! (Sees Max.) Max! (Goes back to save him.) Jump Max! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Max. (He saves Max but is trapped on board.)**

**Grimsby: ERIC! (Ship explodes. Ariel finds Eric near drowning and pulls him away.)** **(On beach. Ariel is sitting next to an unconscious Eric.)**

"Is anyone else realize the "Little Mermaid" represents Lily and Prince Eric represents James," Sirius asks. Sarah rolls her eyes at him.

**Ariel: Is he - dead?**

**Scuttle: (Opens Eric's eyelid.) It's hard to say. (Puts his ear against Eric's** **foot.) Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat.**

"Is that really how you check if someone's alive," James asks.

"No, they usually check your pulse…usually their neck, wrist, or chest."

**Ariel: No, look! He's breathing. He's so, beautiful.**

_**What would I give** _

_**To live where you are?** _

_**What would I pay** _

_**To stay here beside you?** _

_**What would I do to see you** _

_**Smiling at me?** _

_**Where would we walk?** _

_**Where would we run?** _

_**If we could stay all day in the sun?** _

_**Just you and me** _

_**And I could be** _

_**Part of your world** _

**(Sebastion and Flounder have washed up and are watching scene. Max and** **Grimsby approach. Ariel hurries away.)**

**Grimsby: Eric! Oh, Eric. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my** **blood pressure, don't you?**

**Eric: A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most -** **beautiful voice.**

**Grimsby: Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Max.**

**Sebastian: We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one** **piece.**

**Ariel:** _**I don't know when** _

_**I don't know how** _

_**But I know something's starting right now** _

_**Watch and you'll see** _

_**Some day I'll be** _

_**Part of your world** _

**(Flotsam and Jetsam appear. Fade to Ursula watching from her chamber.)**

**Ursula: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The** **child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her** **daddy'll LOVE that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a** **charming addition to my little garden.**

**(Fade to palace. Then sister's dressing room.)**

**Andrina: Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning.**

**(Ariel emerges, singing to herself.)**

**Atina: What is with her lately?**

**Ariel: Morning, Daddy. (Ariel swims off.)**

**Atina: Oh, she's got it bad.**

**Triton: What? What has she got?**

**Andrina: Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Ariel's in love.**

**Triton: Ariel? In love?** **(Cut to Sebastion pacing on rock outside.)**

**Sebastian: O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not** **be easy keeping something like this a secret for long.**

**Ariel: (Picking petals off a flower) He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me** **not. . . . He loves me! I knew it!**

**Sebastian: Ariel, stop talking crazy.**

**Ariel: I gotta see him again - tonight! Scuttle knows where he lives.**

**Sebastian: Ariel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?**

**Ariel: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his** **attention, and then with -**

**Sebastian: Down HERE is your home! Ariel - listen to me. The human world -it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.**

_**The seaweed is always greener** _

_**In somebody else's lake** _

_**You dream about going up there** _

_**But that is a big mistake** _

_**Just look at the world around you** _

_**Right here on the ocean floor **_

_**Such wonderful things surround you **_

_**What more is you lookin' for? **_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Under the sea **_

_**Darling it's better **_

_**Down where it's wetter **_

**_Take it from me _**

**_Up on the shore they work all day_**

_**Out in the sun they slave away** _

_**While we devotin'** _

_**Full time to floatin'** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**Down here all the fish is happy** _

_**As off through the waves they roll** _

_**The fish on the land ain't happy** _

_**They sad 'cause they in their bowl** _

_**But fish in the bowl is lucky** _

_**They in for a worser fate** _

_**One day when the boss get hungry** _

_**Guess who's gon' be on the plate** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**Nobody beat us** _

_**Fry us and eat us** _

_**In fricassee** _

_**We what the land folks loves to cook** _

_**Under the sea we off the hook** _

_**We got no troubles** _

_**Life is the bubbles**_

_**Under the sea** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**Since life is sweet here** _

_**We got the beat here** _

_**Naturally** _

_**Even the sturgeon an' the ray** _

_**They get the urge 'n' start to play** _

_**We got the spirit** _

_**You got to hear it** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**The newt play the flute** _

_**The carp play the harp** _

_**The plaice play the bass** _

_**And they soundin' sharp** _

_**The bass play the brass**_

_**The chub play the tub** _

_**The fluke is the duke of soul** **(Yeah)** _

_**The ray he can play** _

_**The lings on the strings** _

_**The trout rockin' out** _

_**The blackfish she sings** _

_**The smelt and the sprat** **T**_

_**hey know where it's at** _

_**An' oh that blowfish blow** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**When the sardine** _

_**Begin the beguine** _

_**It's music to me** _

_**What do they got? **_

_**A lot of sand** _

_**We got a hot crustacean band**_

_**Each little clam here** **know how to jam here**_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Each little slug here** _

_**Cuttin' a rug here** _

_**Under the sea** _

_**Each little snail here** _

_**Know how to wail here**_

_**T**__**hat's why it's hotter** _

_**Under the water** _

_**Ya we in luck here** _

_**Down in the muck here** _

_**Under the sea** _

**(They discover that Ariel has left with Flounder.)** **Ariel? Ariel? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor.**

**Seahorse: Sebastian! Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got** **an urgent message from the sea king.**

**Sebastian: The sea king?**

**Seahorse: He wants to see you right away - something about Ariel.**

**Sebastian: He knows!** **(In palace throne room. Triton looking at flower.)** **Triton: Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be? (Notices** **Sebastian.) Come in, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: (Sotto) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. (Five octaves** **higher than normal) Yes - (loco) yes, Your Majesty.**

**Triton: Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Ariel. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?**

**Sebastian: Peculiar?**

**Triton: You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You** **haven't noticed, hmm?**

**Sebastian: Oh - well, I -**

**Triton: Sebastian. . . .**

**Sebastian: Hmmm?**

**T****riton: I know you've been keeping something from me. . . .**

**Sebastian: Keeping . . . something?**

**Triton: About Ariel?**

**Sebastian: Ariel . . . ?**

**Triton: In love?**

**Sebastian: I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay** **away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -**

**Triton: Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?**

**Sebastian: Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?** **(Fade to Ariel and Flounder entering cave.)**

**Ariel: Flounder, why can't you just ****tell me what this is all about?**

**Flounder: You'll see. It's a suprise.**

**Ariel: (Sees statue of Eric.) Oh, Flounder- Flounder you're the best! it looks** **just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Eric, run away with you? This** **is all so - so sudden. . . . (Turns around and sees Triton.) Daddy! . . .**

**Triton: I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I** **expect those rules to be obeyed.**

**Ariel: But Daddy!-**

**Triton: Is it true you rescued a human from drowing?**

**Ariel: Daddy, I had to-**

**Triton: Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly for-** **bidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!**

**Ariel: He would have died-**

**Triton: One less human to worry about!**

**Ariel: You don't even know him.**

**Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-**

**Ariel: Daddy, I love him!**

**Triton: No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're** **a mermaid!**

**Ariel: I don't care.**

**Triton: So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the** **only way, so be it. (Begins to blast the artifacts with his trident.)**

**Ariel: Daddy!. . . No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop!. . . Daddy, Nooo!. . .** **(He blasts statue. Ariel begins crying and he leaves, ashamed.)**

**Sebastion: Ariel, I . . .**

**Ariel: (Still crying.) Just go away. (He leaves and Flotsan and Jetsam appear.)**

**Flotsam: Poor child.**

**Jetsam: Poor, sweet child.**

**Flotsam: She has a very serious problem**

**Jetsam: If only there were something we could do.**

**Flotsam: But there is something.**

**Ariel: Who - who are you?**

**Jetsam: Don't be scared.**

**Flotsam: We represent someone who can help you.**

**Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true.**

**Flotsam and Jetsam: Just imagine -**

**Jetsam: You and your prince -**

**Flotsam and Jetsam: Together, forever. . . .**

**Ariel: I don't understand.**

**Jetsam: Ursula has great powers**

**Ariel: The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of** **here! Leave me alone!**

**Flotsam: Suit yourself.**

**Jetsam: It was only a suggestion.** **[Jetsam flicks the statue's broken face towards Ariel.]**

**Ariel: [Looking at the face] Wait.**

**Flotsam and Jetsam: Yeeeeeeeeeess?** **(Cut to outside of cave with Flounder and Sebastian.)**

**Flounder: (sniff) Poor Ariel.**

**Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (Ariel passes by.)** **Ariel - where are you going? Ariel, what are you doing here with this** **riff-raff?** **Ariel: I'm going to see Ursula.**

**Sebastian: Ariel, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!**

**Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that.**

**Sebastion: But . . . But, I . . . (To Flounder.) Come on. (They travel towards** **Ursula's cavern.)**

**Flotsam and Jetsam: This way. (Ariel enters and is hung up in the garden of souls.)**

**Ursula: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself.**

**Ariel: Can you DO that?**

**Ursula: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.**

_**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty** _

_**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch** _

_**But you'll find that nowadays** _

_**I've mended all my ways** _

_**Repented, seen the light and made a switch** _

_**True? **_

_**Yes** **And I fortunately know a little magic** _

_**It's a talent that I always have possessed** _

_**And here lately, please don't laugh** _

_**I use it on behalf** _

_**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed** **(Pathetic)** _

_**Poor unfortunate souls** _

_**In pain** _

_**In need** _

_**This one longing to be thinner** _

_**That one wants to get the girl** _

_**And do I help them?** _

_**Yes, indeed** _

_**Those poor unfortunate souls** _

_**So sad** _

_**So true** _

_**They come flocking to my cauldron** _

_**Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"** _

_**And I help them?** _

_**Yes, I do**_

_**Now it's happened once or twice** _

_**Someone couldn't pay the price** _

_**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals** _

_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint** _

_**But on the whole **_

_**I've been a saint** _

_**To those poor unfortunate souls** _

**Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into** **a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is import-ant. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol'** **princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just** **any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on** **the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you** **turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me.**

**Sebastian: No Ariel! (He is silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam.)**

**Ursula: Have we got a deal?**

**Ariel: If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again.**

**Ursula: That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough** **choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the** **subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know.**

**Ariel: But I don't have any -**

**Ursula: I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even** **miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice.**

**Ariel: My voice?**

**Ursula: You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip.**

**Ariel: But without my voice, how can I -**

**Ursula: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!**

_**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber **_

_**They think a girl who gossips is a bore **_

_**Yes, on land it's much preferred **_

_**For ladies not to say a word **_

_**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? **_

_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can **_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn **_

_**On a lady who's withdrawn **_

_**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man **_

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul **_

_**Go ahead! Make your choice! **_

_**I'm a very busy woman **_

_**And I haven't got all day **_

_**It won't cost much **_

_**Just your voice! **_

_**You poor unfortunate soul **_

_**It's sad **_

_**But true **_

_**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet **_

_**You've got to pay the toll**_

_**Take a gulp and take a breath **_

_**And go ahead and sign the scroll! **_

_**Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys **_

_**The boss is on a roll **_

_**This poor unfortunate soul. **_**(Ariel signs contract.)**

_**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. **_

_**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, **_

_**La voce to me! Now . . . sing! **_

**Ariel: (Sings.)**

**Ursula: Keep singing! (Giant magical hands rip out Ariel's voice and give it to Ursula. She laughs as Ariel is changed into a human and rushed to the surface by Flounder and Sebastion.)** **(Fade to beach. Eric and Max are walking near castle.)**

**Eric: (Playing flute.) That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked** **everywhere, Max - where could she be? (On other side of rocks Ariel is** **washed up. Sebastian and Flounder are exhausted. Ariel sees her legs and is amazed.)**

**Scuttle: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya!** **There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo,** **right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my** **foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -**

**Sebastian: SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . .**

"Haha exactly like Sirius," Sarah says laughing.

"How is that like me," Sirius asks.

"Well, sometimes you can be a little dense," Sarah says. Sirius pouts, then Sarah gives him a hug. "I wasn't trying to be mean I was just joking."

**Scuttle: I knew that.**

**Flounder: Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her. (Ariel tries to get** **up.)** **Sebastian: And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute- (Ariel grabs him.) . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . . just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be.**

**Scuttle: Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing** **you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see.** **(Cut to Eric and Max. Max smells Ariel and gets excited.)**

**Eric: Max? Huh . . . what, Max!**

**Scuttle: (Whistles.) Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational. (They hear Max.** **He arrives and chases Ariel up on a rock.)**

**Eric: Max . . . Max - Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella? (Sees Ariel.)** **Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead** **scared you. He's harmless, really - . . . you . . . seem very familiar . . .** **to me. Have we met? We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? (Ariel mouths "Ariel" but no words come out.) What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? (Ariel shakes her head.)Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought. (Ariel and Max look frustrated. She tries pantomime.) What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help.(She falls into him.) Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . .Come on, you'll be okay.** **(Fade to Ariel in bath playing with bubbles.)**

**Carlotta: Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you** **feeling better in no time. [Picks up Ariel's "dress"] I'll just - I'll just** **get this washed for you.** **(Cut to Sebastian in dress getting washed.)**

**Woman 1: Well you must have at least heard about this girl.**

**Woman 2: Well, Gretchen says . . . (Sebastian is dunked.) . . . since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-**

**Sebastian: Madame, please ! . . .**

**Woman 2: . . . not my idea of a princess. If Eric's looking for a girl, I know** **a couple of highly available ones right here . . . (Sebastian dives into** **kitchen and sees various fish cooking. He faints.)** **(Cut to castle dining room.)**

**Grimsby: Oh, Eric, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into** **oblivion, like some -**

**Eric: I'm tellin' you, Grim, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm** **gonna marry her.**

**Carlotta: Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Ariel enters in a beautiful** **dress.)**

**Grimsby: Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision?**

**Eric: You look - wonderful.**

**Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric? (Ariel starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrassed. She sees pipe and brightens.) Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine . . . (She blows its contents into his face. Eric laughs.)**

**Carlotta: Oh, my!**

**Eric: Ahem, so sorry Grim.**

**Carlotta: Why, Eric, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks.**

**Grimsby: (Wiping his face.) Oh, very amusing. Carlotta, my dear, what's for** **dinner?**

**Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty,** **stuffed crab.** **(Cut to Sebastian watching Louis cook. He is humming to himself.)** **Louis:**

_**Les poissons** _

_**Les poissons** _

_**How I love les poissons** _

_**Love to chop** _

_**And to serve little fish** _

_**First I cut off their heads** _

_**Then I pull out the bones** _

_**Ah mais oui** _

_**Ca c'est toujours delish** _

_**Les poissons** _

_**Les poissons** _

_**Hee hee hee** _

_**Hah hah hah** _

_**With the cleaver **_

_**I hack them in two** _

_**I pull out what's inside**_

_**And I serve it up fried** _

_**God, I love little fishes** _

_**Don't you?** _

_**Here's something for tempting the palate** _

_**Prepared in the classic technique** _

_**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet** _

_**Then you slash through the skin** _

_**Give the belly a slice** _

_**Then you rub some salt in** _

_**'Cause that makes it taste nice** _

_**Zut alors, I have missed one!** _

_**Sacre bleu** _

_**What is this?**_

_**How on earth could I miss** _

_**Such a sweet little succulent crab?** _

_**Quel dommage** _

_**What a loss** _

_**Here we go in the sauce** _

_**Now some flour, **_

_**I think** **Just a dab** _

_**Now I stuff you with bread** _

_**It don't hurt 'cause you're dead** _

_**And you're certainly lucky you are** _

_**'Cause it's gonna be hot**_

_**In my big silver pot**_

_**Toodle loo mon poisson** _

_**Au revoir!** _**(Sebastian hops back and Louis grabs him again.) **

**What is this? (Sebastian** **pinches his nose and a battle ensues. Louis knocks over a large cabinet.)** **(Cut to dining room. Huge crash is heard.)** **Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Louis is up to.** **(Back to kitchen. Louis is trashing the place.)**

Sirius and James start laughing at the scene.

"Poor Sebastian," Sarah says.

**Louis: Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!**

**Carlotta: Louis! What are you doing?** **Louis: Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame.** **(Cut back to dining room.)**

**Grimsby: You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?**

**Eric: I'm sorry, Grim, what was that?**

**Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Grimsby lifts his plate's cover to reveal Sebastian cowering in the salad.) Get your mind off -**

**Eric: Easy, Grim, Easy. (Ariel lifts her own plate cover and signals for** **Sebastian to hide there. Sebastian rushes across while no one is looking.)** **It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you** **like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?** **(Ariel nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.)**

**Grimsby: Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate.** **(Fade to Ariel watching Eric and Max from balcony.)**

**Eric: Come here boy! . . . Arrr . . . (He sees Ariel and waves. She is embarrassed and goes back inside.)**

**Sebastian: This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes -like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this. (He sees she is** **asleep.) Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . .** **(Fade to undersea palace. Seahorse swims up to Triton.)**

**Triton: Any sign of them?**

**Seahorse: No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Sebastian.**

**Triton: Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home.**

"My dad would probably do that," Sarah says smiling sadly.

"Hey its okay Christmas is coming up soon," Sirius says wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah," Sarah says.

"Are you going home or are you staying at James?"

"Both probably," Sirius says gritting his teeth.

"We should meet up and hang out," Sarah says noticing that he tensed up. Sirius slowly relaxed and nodded his head.

**Seahorse: Yes sire. (He leaves.)**

**Triton: Oh, what have I done? What have I done?** **(Morning at castle. Ariel and Eric leave for their tour. Ariel is amazed** **by everything.)**

**Flounder: (As they pass water.) Has he kissed her yet?**

**Sebastion: Not yet.** **Flounder: Ohh . . . (Ariel and Eric go dancing and see the town.)**

**Scuttle: Yo, Flounder! Any kissing?** **Flounder: No, not yet.**

**Scuttle: Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'. (They leave town and Ariel drives, almost crashing. They end up rowing on a still lagoon in the evening.)**

**Flounder: Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing.**

**Scuttle: Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't** **puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic** **stimulation. Stand back. (He flies over and sings very badly.)**

**Eric: Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery.**

**Sebastian: Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood.** **Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . .**

_**There you see her** _

_**Sitting there across the way** _

_**She don't got a lot to say** _

_**But there's something about her** _

_**And you don't know why** _

_**But you're dying to try** _

_**You wanna kiss the girl** _

**Eric: Did you hear something?**

**Sebastion:**_ **Yes, you want her** _

_**Look at her, you know you do** _

_**Possible she wants you too** _

_**There is one way to ask her** _

_**It don't take a word** _

_**Not a single word** _

_**Go on and kiss the girl** _

_**Sha la la la la la** _

_**My oh my** _

_**Look like the boy too shy** _

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl** _

_**Sha la la la la la** _

_**Ain't that sad?** _

_**Ain't it a shame?** _

_**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**_

**Eric: You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could** **guess. Is it, err, Mildred? O.K., no. How 'bout - Diana? Rachel?**

**Sebastian: Ariel. Her name is Ariel.**

**Eric: Ariel? Ariel? Well, that's kinda pretty. O.K. - **

**Ariel. . .**

**Sebastion:**

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**Boy you better do it soon** _

_**No time will be better** _

_**She don't say a word** _

_**And she won't say a word** _

_**Until you kiss the girl** _

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared** _

_**You got the mood prepared** _

_**Go on and kiss the girl** _

_**Sha la la la la la** _

_**Don't stop now** _

_**Don't try to hide it how** _

_**You want to kiss the girl** _

_**Sha la la la la la** _

_**Float along** _

_**And listen to the song** _

_**The song say kiss the girl** _

_**Sha la la la la** _

_**The music play** _

_**Do what the music say** _

_**You got to kiss the girl**_

_**You've got to kiss the girl** _

_**You wanna kiss the girl** _

_**You've gotta kiss the girl** _

_**Go on and kiss the girl** _**(The boat tips over.)**

**Eric: Whoa, hang on - I've gottcha. (Flotsam and Jetsam congradulate each** **other.)** **(Cut to Ursula's cavern.)**

**Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by** **sunset for sure. Well, it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles!** **Triton's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him** **wriggle like a worm on a hook! (Laughing, she transforms into a human with Ariel's voice.)** **(Fade to castle at night. Eric is playing the flute and contemplating as** **Grimsby approaches.)**

**Grimsby: Eric, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh** **and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (He sees Ariel,** **sighs, and tosses away flute. He is distracted by Ursula/Vanessa singing with Ariel's voice and is placed under her spell.)** **(Scuttle flying toward castle in morning.)**

**Scuttle: Ariel! Ariel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. ****Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!**

**Sebastian: What is this idiot babbling about?**

**Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (Ariel brightens and runs downstairs, only to see Eric and Vanessa together.)**

**Grimsby: Well, uh - err, Eric. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery** **maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. ****Congratulations, my dear.**

**Eric: We wish to be married as soon as possible.**

**Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Eric, but, er - but these things do take time,** **you know. . . .**

**Eric: This afternoon, Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset.**

**Grimsby: Oh, oh - very well, Eric - as you wish. (Ariel runs off crying.)** **(Cut to late afternoon as wedding ship starts to leave. Ariel on pier** **crying bitterly as Sebastian and Flounder look on.)** **(Cut to Scuttle flying and humming to himself.)**

**Vanessa: _What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear _**

**_I'll look divine_**

_**Things are working out according to my ultimate design** _

_**Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!**_

**Scuttle: (Seeing real Ursula in mirror.) The sea witch! Oh no . . . She's-** **I gotta. . . (Runs into side of ship. Flies off to find Ariel.) Ariel!** **Ariel! Ariel. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I** **saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin'** **with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE** **IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!**

**Sebastian: Are you sure about this?**

**Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!**

**Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Ariel hears Ursula's voice in her head as the** **sun drops.)**

**Ursula: . . . Before the sun sets on the third day. . . . (Ariel jumps in water** **but can't swim well. Sebastion sends down some barrels.)**

**Sebastion: Ariel, grab on to that. Flounder, get her to that boat as fast as** **your fins can carry you!**

**Flounder: I'll try.** **Sebastian: I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this.**

**Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME?**

**Sebastian: You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!**

**Scuttle: Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it! (He flies off to** **rally the animals and fish.) Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!** **(Cut to wedding in progress. Max growls at Vanessa but she kicks him.)**

**Priest: Dearly beloved . . . (Flounder is pulling Ariel toward ship.)**

**Flounder: Don't worry Ariel. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost** **there.**

**Priest: Yes, um, do you Eric, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife,** **for as long as you both shall live?**

**Eric: (Under spell.) I do.**

**Priest: Eh, and do you . . . (Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing** **great chaos.) . . . then by the power inves-**

**Vanessa: Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little- (In the** **struggle, the shell holding Ariel's voice it broken and it goes back to her.** **Eric comes out of the spell as she sings.)**

**Eric: Ariel?**

**Ariel: Eric.**

**Eric: You - you can talk. You're the one.**

**Vanessa: Eric, get away from her!**

**Eric: It - it was you all the time.**

**Ariel: Oh, Eric, I - I wanted to tell you.**

**Vanessa: ERIC NO! (The sun sets and Ariel becomes a mermaid.)**

**Ursula: You're too late! You're too late! So long, loverboy.**

**Eric: Ariel! (Ursula and Ariel go overboard.)**

**Ursula: Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish** **to -**

**Triton: Ursula, stop!**

**Ursula: Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?**

**Triton: Let her go.**

**Ursula: Not a chance, Triton! She's mine now. We made a deal.**

**Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know -** **(Triton attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, to no** **avail.)**

**Ursula: You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable -** **even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain.** **The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But - I** **might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . .** **(Cut to Eric rowing away from ship.)**

**Grimsby: Eric! What are you doing?**

**Eric: Grim, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again.** **(Back to Ursula and Triton.)**

**Ursula: Now! Do we have a deal? (Triton signs contract.) Ha! It's done then.** **(Ariel is released and Triton is withered as Ursula laughs.)**

**Ariel: No . . . Oh, No!**

**Sebastian: Oh, your majesty . . .** **Ariel: Daddy? . . .**

**Ursula: (Picks up crown.) At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho . . .**

**Ariel: You - You monster!**

**Ursula: Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract ****or no- AAAAHH! (She is hit** **with a harpoon thrown by Eric.) Why you little troll!**

**Ariel: Eric! Eric look out!**

**Ursula: After him! (Flotsam and Jetsam attack.)**

**Sebastian: Come on! . . .**

**Ursula: Say goodbye to your sweetheart. (Ariel makes her miss Eric and blast** **Flotsam and Jetsam.) Babies! My poor, little poopsies!** **(On surface as Ursula grows beneath.)**

**Ariel: Eric, you've got to get away from here.**

**Eric: No, I won't leave you.**

**Ursula: (Now very large.) You pitiful, insignificant, fool!**

**Eric: Look out!** **Ursula: Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!** **The sea and all its spoils bow to my power! (She wrecks havoc, creates a** **whirlpool and raises some shipwrecks.)**

**Ariel: ERIC! (He gets on board one of the ships as Ariel falls to the bottom** **of the whirlpool. Ursula attempts to blast her.)**

**Ursula: (Laughing wickedly.) So much for true love! (As Ursula is about to** **finish Ariel, Eric steers the ship into her. She is impaled and dies most** **horribly. Eric collapses on the shore. The trident falls back to Triton and** **everything reverts to normal.)** **(Fade to morning with Eric on beach and Ariel watching from a distance.** **Triton and Sebastian look on.)**

**Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free** **to lead their own lives.**

**Triton: You - always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem** **left.** **Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty?**

**Triton: How much I'm going to miss her. (He turns her into a human and she goes** **to meet Eric. They kiss which fades into kiss on wedding day. Everyone is** **happy. Sebastian is attacked by Louis. He beats Louis up and returns to the** **sea.)**

**Sebastian: Yes, Thank you, thank you. (Ariel and Triton hug.)**

**Ariel: I love you Daddy.** **(Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Ship sails off as** **Ariel and Eric kiss.)**

**All: _Now we can walk,_**

_**Now we can run,** _

_**Now we can stay all day in the sun.** _

_**Just you and me,** _

_**And I can be,** _

_**Part of your world.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Get Lily Op 2

**AN: I do not own the Marauders or any of the Disney Movies or songs.**

* * *

"Alright," Sarah says. "What did we learn from the movie?"

"Girls don't listen to their fathers," Sirius says.

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Not exactly what I was looking for, but that is true."

"Persistence is key," James added.

"Yeah well persistence is what got you in trouble in the first place," Sarah responded.

"I got an idea," Remus says.

"Ooh what is it," Sarah looked at him excitedly.

"You remember the scene where they were in the lagoon? What if we recreate the entire scene," Remus asks.

"That is an amazing idea," Sarah says. "Boys this is going to take a lot of work."

* * *

"Alright," Sarah says. "You boys look for spells and a spot. I'm going to talk to some people."

"Why do we have all the hard work," Sirius whines.

"Hard work? That crap is easy. Why don't you come with me Sirius? You're good looking you can help me persuade some people," Sarah rambles.

"Yes," Sirius exclaims excitedly.

Sarah and Sirius broke away from James and Remus…they went to the common room while the other two went to the library. Sarah spotted Marlene, Alice, and Mary sitting and talking…Lily was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys," Sarah says.

"Hey, Sarah…finally came to talk to us," Marlene asks angrily.

"Yeah, yeah…be mad at me later…right now I need a favor," Sarah says.

"What is it," Alice asks.

"Um…well I sort of been helping out James to ask out Lily," Sarah says.

"You've been what," Marlene exclaimed. "You know Lily is going to kill you right."

"Yeah well seeing James moping is killing me plenty enough," Sarah says. "Anyways…the Marauders and I have been in the Room of Requirements watching the Disney movies to help us figure out ideas."

"Wait…wait, the Marauders are actually sitting down and watching Disney movies," Marlene asks trying not to laugh.

"Yes," Sarah says.

"No wonder they've been quiet the past few days," Mary says.

"Is that where he got the idea of drugging her," Alice asks. "What kind of movie did you watch?"

"Err…well sort of…I told him to waltz with her near the lake," Sarah says. "It was Sleeping Beauty. Obviously that was a poor choice."

"Lily was so pissed off that day," Marlene says. "She was ranting until she tired herself out."

"Yeah well anyways we're trying to recreate the scene in the Little Mermaid where they were floating in the blue lagoon. Now all I need is some singers," Sarah says.

"You mean us," Mary asks.

"Yes," Sarah says.

"We're in," the girls say in unison.

* * *

"Where are we going," Lily asks while Marlene helps her to the boat because they thought it was best to blindfold her.

"Shh it's a surprise," Marlene says…she motions James to help Lily in the boat.

James rowed them underneath a shady tree. James then slowly untied the blindfold.

"Potter," Lily says tentatively. "What's going on? Where are we?"

James put a finger to his lips before whispering, "Just watch."

"Potter if this is one of your cruel immature ways of asking me out…I swear on Merlin I will hex you until you become crossed eyed," Lily fumed angrily. James ignored her putting his hand in the water colorful fish came swirling around his hand. The fish began swimming around the boat shooting water out of their mouths.

Marlene, Mary, Alice, and Sarah sang in unison:

**_There you see her_**

**_Sitting there across the way_**

**_She don't got a lot to say_**

**_But there's something about her_**

**_And you don't know why_**

**_But you're dying to try_**

**_You wanna kiss the girl_**

**"Who is that," Lily asks. The girls came out behind the tree wearing beautiful green dresses.**

**_Yes, you want her_**

**_Look at her, you know you do_**

**_Possible she wants you too_**

**_There is one way to ask her_**

**_It don't take a word_**

**_Not a single word_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

**"What," Lily asks.**

**_Sha la la la la la_**

**_My oh my_**

**_Look like the boy too shy_**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

**_Sha la la la la la_**

**_Ain't that sad?_**

**_Ain't it a shame?_**

**_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_**

"No," Lily screamed as James tries to lean in to kiss her. Lily stands up in the boat and knocks them both out of the boat. Lily came up sputtering water, "You, you insufferable prat!"

* * *

**Oooh tough break James... guess Lily doesn't want to be Ariel. Well, I hope you enjoy this very short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Poco--who?

**Like I said this story was on my other profile but it wouldn't let me access it...though thank all of you for reviewing. Thanks to juniorarchitectonherway, Yuki101, and bubblecloudz. Now on the request of Yuki101 the next story I'm doing is Pocahontas...because trying to do Mulan seem too hard and having James speak sort of dumbly towards her would have created a murder scene.**

* * *

"What's the next movie," Sirius ask stuffing his face with cake.

"Pocahontas," Sarah says.

"Poco-who," Sirius asks.

"Pocahontas...she's actually a historical figure not only here, but in the United States as well," Sarah says.

"Yeah, but who is she," James asks.

"She was a native american who associated to Jamestown," Sarah says.

**_In sixteen hundred seven_**

**_We sailed the open sea_**

**_For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company_**

**_For the New World is like heaven_**

**_And we'll all be rich and free_**

**_Or so we have been told by the Virginia Company_**

**_So we have been told by the Virginia Company_**

**_For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company_**

**- Ready to hoist the cannon? **

**- Right! **

**- Hey, look. Is that Smith?**

**-That's him, all right. The old sea dog.**

**-Captain John Smith. I've heard some amazing stories about him.**

**- Are you coming on this voyage too? - Of course he is, you half-wit.**

**-You can't fight Indians without John Smith.**

**-That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun.**

_**On the beaches of Virginny**_

_**There's diamonds like debris**_

_**There silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree**_

_**With a nugget for my Winnie**_

_**And another one for me**_

_**And all the rest will go to the Virginia Company**_

_**To glory, God and gold**_

_**And the Virginia Company**_

**-Haul on the brace!**

**- Come on, come on! - Do your best!**

**-Watch out!**

**-Faster! She's taking on more water!**

**-Look out!**

**-John! Get down here!**

**-The cannons are breaking loose!**

**- Reef the topsails! **

**- Yes, sir! **

**- Steady on your course.**

**-It's all right, Thomas. We'll get her tied off.**

**-Say your prayers, men!**

**-Thomas, watch it!**

**-Help!**

**- Man overboard! **

**- Help!**

**- Stay your course! He's lost! **

**- Help!**

**- Pull the pins! **

**- Aye, sir!**

**-Smith! Smith!**

**-Are you crazy?**

**-Hang on, Thomas! I've got you!**

**-Quick! The rope!**

**-Heave!**

**-Come on, lads! Pull!**

**- Pull! Pull!**

**- Put your back into it! **

**- Pull!**

**- Pull!**

**- Hang on!**

**-There, my lucky lads.**

**-Well, that was refreshing.**

**-Well done, Smith.**

**-Of course, you'd all do the same for me.**

**- Oh, sure, sure. **

**-Of course we would. **

**- Sure, yes. Yeah, we would.**

**-Absolutely!**

**- Trouble on deck? **

**- Governor Ratcliffe.**

**- Thomas fell overboard, sir. **

**- Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved.**

**- Well done, Smith. - Thank you, sir.**

-Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World. And remember what awaits us , prosperity...the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew England has to offer, and nothing not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on, men!

-A stirring oration, sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarated.

-Let us hope so I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?

-This New World's gonna be great, John.

I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house...and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him. You just worry about that fortune of yours, Thomas.

**- Leave the savages to me. **

**- You think they'll give us much trouble?**

**-Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them.**

_**We'll kill ourselves an Injun**_

_**Or maybe two or three**_

_**We're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia Company**_

-**What do you suppose the New World will look like?**

**-Like all the others, I suppose.**

**-I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Thomas. What could possibly be different about this one?**

_**It's glory, God and gold And the Virginia Company**_

**_Steady as the beating drum _**

**_Singing to the cedar flute_**

**_Seasons go and seasons come_**

**_Bring the corn and bear the fruit_**

**_By the waters sweet and clean _**

**_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_**

**_Plant the squash and reap the bean_**

**_All the Earth our mother gives_**

**_Oh, great spirit, hear our song _**

**_Help us keep the ancient ways_**

**_Keep the sacred fire strong_**

**_Walk in balance all our days_**

**_Seasons go and seasons come steady as the beating drum_**

**_Plum to seed to bud to plum_**

**_Steady as the beating drum_**

**-It's good to be home. ****The Massawomecks are defeated!**

**-With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe return has brought much joy to the village. Look at all the smiling faces. Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see. Where is my daughter? You know Pocahontas. ****She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her.**

**-Pocahontas! Your father's back! Come down here!**

**-He's back, Flit. Come on, Meeko!**

**-No! Not that way.**

**-Show-off. Uh-oh! Pocahontas? Pocahontas! Are you all right? Well, you better be all right because I'm not coming in after you!**

"Haha what a good friend," James laughed.

**-Don't you think we're getting a- a little old for these games?**

**-Help me turn this thing over.**

**- What were you doing up there? **

**- Thinking.**

**- Meeko! **

**- About the dream again? Have you figured it out yet?**

**-I know it means something... I just don't know what.**

**-You should ask your father about it.**

**-Maybe I should. Come on, Flit. ****Quit playing around. We have to get back.**

**- ...faced a determined enemy.** **The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum...for he attacked with the fierce strength of the has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors... **

**- Oh. he is so handsome**.

**- and the finest among us...**

**- Hmph. I especially love his smile.**

**-destroying every enemy in his path.** **Tonight we will feast in his honour.**

"Who were there enemy? John Smith and the others didn't land yet did they," Sirius asked confusely.

"No, they have other enemies. Usually its other neighboring tribes."

**- My daughter. **

**- Wing-gap-o, Father.**

**-Seeing you gives me great joy. **

**-I'm so glad you've come home safely.**

**-Come with me. We have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you've been doing.**

**-Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. ****I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting.**

**-Yes, something exciting is about to happen.**

**- Really? What is it? **

**- Kocoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage.**

**-Marry Kocoum?**

**-I told him it would make my heart soar.**

**-But he's so serious.**

Sarah busted out laughing at Pocohontas face.

**-My daughter, Kocoum will make a fine husband. ****He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls.****With him, you will be safe from harm.**

**-Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path.**

**-This is the right path for you. **

**-But why can't I choose-**

**-Pocahontas, come with me. You are the daughter of the chief. ****It is time to take your place among our people. ****Even the wild mountain stream...****must someday join the big river. **

_**As the river cuts his path**_

_**Though the river's proud and strong**_

_**He will choose the smoothest course**_

_**That's why rivers live so long.**_

_**They're steady **_

_**As the steady beating drum**_

**-Your mother wore this for our wedding. ****It was her dream to see you wear it at your own. ****It suits you.**

**-He wants me to be steady like the river. ****But it's not steady at all.**

**_What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice_**

**_The water's always changing always flowing_**

**_But people, I guess can't live like that _**

**_We all must pay a price_**

**_To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing_**

**_What's around the river bend_**

**_Waiting just around the river bend_**

**_I look once more just around the river bend_**

**_Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free_**

**_Don't know what for_**

**_What I dream the day might send just around the river bend_**

**_For me_**

**_Coming for me_**

**_I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls_**

**_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_**

**_For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls_**

**_And never dreams that something might be coming _**

**_Just around the river bend, _****_just around the river bend_**

**_I look once more just around the river bend_**

**_Beyond the shore _**

**_Somewhere past the sea_**

**_Don't know what for _**

**_Why do all my dreams extend_**

**_Just around the river bend, J_****_ust around the river bend_**

**_Should I choose the smoothest course_**

**_Steady as the beating drum_**

**_Should I marry Kocoum?_**

**_Is all my dreaming at an end?_**

**_Or do you still_**

**_Wait for me_**

**_Dream giver_**

**_Just around the river b_****_end_**


	6. Chapter 6 Pocahontas

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I also do not own any of the Disney movies.**

**Sarah: Sirius you better share that damn cake!**

**Sirius: No!**

**Sarah: Please *wide puppy dog eyes***

**Sirius: No its all mine!**

**Sarah: Fat ass **

**Sirius: *gasp* Take that back!**

**Sarah: No, you're a stoopid head. And wouldn't share.**

**Remus: *Rolls his eyes* Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

**-Is that my Pocahontas?**

**-Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you.**

**-Good morning, child.**

"Is that tree talking? Why is that tree talking," Sirius asked panickly, which made Sarah giggle.

"Yes, the tree is talking. Native Americans believes that the great god created earth so he lives with in it," Sarah says.

"That tree is an old woman though," James stated.

"Well, they also believed that animal spirits and their ancestors were among them to guide them down the right paths," Sarah says.

**-I was hoping you'd visit today. Oh! Why, your mother's necklace!**

**-That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Kocoum.**

**-Kocoum? But he's so serious.**

**-I know. My father thinks it's the right path for lately, I've been having this dream and I think it's-**

**-Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it. Quiet! Quiet! Now, child, you were saying.**

**-Well, I'm running through the woods...and then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin.**

**-A spinning arrow. How unusual.**

**-Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops.**

**-Hmm. Well, it seems to me...this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path.**

**-But, Grandmother Willow, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?**

**-Your mother asked me the very same question.**

**-She did? What did you tell her?**

**-I told her to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you.**

**- I hear the wind.**

**- Yes.**

**-What is it telling you?**

**-I don't understand.**

**-You will understand. Listen with your will understand, let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand.**

**-It's saying something's coming. Strange clouds? Listen with your heart, you will understand.**  
**What do you see?**

**-Clouds. Strange clouds.**

**-Look at it, Wiggins. An entire new world chock full of gold...just waiting for me.**

**-And scores of adventures waiting for us. Right, Percy?**

**- Do you think we'll meet some savages?**

**- If we do, we shall be sure...to give them a proper English greeting. **

**- Ooh, gift baskets.**

-**Oh, no. And he came so highly recommended.**

**-It's perfect, Governor. The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore.**

**-Hey there, Percy.**

**- Very well then. Give the order.**

**- Already done, sir.**

**-I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go.**

**-About the natives I'm counting on you...to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission.**

**-Well, if they're anything like the savages I've fought before, it's nothing I can't handle.**

**-Right. That'll be all, Smith. There's a good man.**

**-See you, Percy.**

**-The men like Smith, don't they?**

**- I've never been a popular man - I like you. And don't think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me. Oh, yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything he's tried - I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Wiggins. When King James sees the gold these peasants unearth...success will be mine at last.**

**- Wake up! Shake a leg!**

**- Top off the yardarm!**

**- It's incredible!**

**- And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it. It could look like Ratcliffe's knickers, for all I care...just as long as I get off this stinkin' boat. Come on, men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it.**

**-Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut.**

- **Steady! Steady!**

**- Hold up! That's far enough. All right, now. Tie her off. Here, John, tie off this end. John? John?**

-** What are you doing up there?**

**- Getting a better look. **

**-Hey! Well. You're a strange-looking fellow. Are you hungry? Here you go. Ah, it's a biscuit. It's food. Well, sort of. You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straightYou got a friend back there? Hey! Wh- What? Watch out. What? Get- No. get- Uh, look out.**

**-John, you better get down here. The governor's coming ashore.**

**-All right. All right. I'm leaving.**

**-Did you see their skin?**

**-They have hair on their faces like dogs.**

**-My brothers, we must know more about these visitors.**

**-Kekata, what do you see?**

**-These are not men like us...but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun...and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves...consuming everything in their path.**

**-Great Powhatan, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks. **

**-Kocoum, in that battle we knew how to fight our these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay.**

**-I hereby claim this land and all its riches...in the name of His Majesty King James the First...and do so name this settlement Jamestown.**

**-Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir.**

**-Hurry now, Percy. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World. Captain Smith, it appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight. Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir. Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?**

**-If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them.**

**-Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded**

**-Right, sir**

**-You men, build the fort. The rest of you, break out the 's time to start digging.**

**- Digging?**

**Why, of course. Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold! Mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World...of its most precious resources...but now...it's our turn.**

**_The gold of Cortez The jewels of Pizarro_**  
**_Will seem like mere trinkets by this time tomorrow_**  
**_The gold we find here will dwarf them by far_**  
**_Oh, with all you got in ya, boys_**  
**_Dig up Virginia, boys_**  
**_Mine, boys Mine every mountain_**  
**_And dig, boys Dig 'til you drop_**  
**_Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys_**  
**_Shove in a shovel. Uncover those loverly pebbles that sparkle and shine_**  
**_It's gold and it's mine_**  
**_Mine, mine_****_Dig and dig and diggety dig  
And dig and dig and diggety dig_**

**_Hei, nonny, nonny Hei, nonny, nonny - Ooh, how I love it.  
Hei, nonny, nonny Hei, nonny, nonny - Riches for cheap.  
Hei, nonny, nonny Ho, nonny, nonny - There'll be heaps of it.  
And I'll be on top of the heap - Diggety, diggety, dig  
My rivals back home It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm when they see how I glitter  
The ladies at court will be all a-twitter  
The king will reward me He'll knight me... No! Lord me  
It's mine, mine Mine for the taking  
t's mine, boys Mine me that gold  
With those nuggets dug  
It's glory they'll gimme  
My dear friend King Jimmy will probably build me a shrine  
When all of the gold  
Is mined - Dig and dig and diggety dig  
And dig and dig and diggety dig  
All of my life I have searched for a land like this one  
A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design  
Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one  
In a land I can claim A land I can tame  
The greatest adventure is mine - Keep on working, lads  
Mine - Don't be shirking, lads  
Mine, boys, mine - Find a mother lode Then mine another load  
Mine me that gold - Dig, dig and diggety  
Beautiful gold - Dig, dig for that gold  
Make this island my land  
Make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys  
But I've got this crick in me spine  
This land we behold - This beauty untold  
A man can be bold - It all can be sold  
So go for the gold - The gold  
Is -All the riches here - Mine  
From this minute this land - Mine -And what's in it_******

**_Is mine -And dig and dig and diggety dig  
Hey, nonny, nonny It's mine  
_**

* * *

"So pretty much they went to the New World, to harvest gold," James asks.

"Yep, pretty much," Sarah says.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is going to end badly," James asks.

"You're not right or wrong," Sarah says.

"What does that mean," James asks.

"You will see," Sarah says.


	7. Chapter 7 Pocahontas

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own the Maruders or any of the Disney movies.**

**Sorry I haven't written in a long time. School has gotten me running around like a mad man. So here's some new chapters for you. I hope you enjou and please review.**

* * *

**-No! Wait. Please. Please! Don't run off. It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you. Here. Let me help you out of there. You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you? It's all right.**

**_Listen with your heart_**

**_You will understand_**

**_Let it break upon you_**

**_Like a wave upon the sand_**

**- Who are you?** _**- Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

**-Pocahontas.**

**-What? What did you say?**

-My name is Pocahontas.

-I'm John Smith.

* * *

**-That's it. Keep at it, digging. It's got to be here somewhere.**

-There's more of them down by the ridge. 

**-That makes more than a hundred.**

- Anything yet? 

**- Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir.**

- Um, how long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?

**- Aye.**

We're slaving away, busting our backs day and night...

- for- 

**- For king and country, I know, I know. And I share your fatigue. Mmm, Wiggins?**

- Wiggins? 

**- Coming!**

-Dispose of this. Who's a good doggy, hmm? Who's a good doggy? Fetch, boy!

- Savages! It's an ambush! Arm yourselves! 

**- Run!**

-Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket. Shoot! Them, you idiot! Where's that blasted Smith when I need him?

**-Namontack!**

-Back to the village.

-Shut up. Shut up, you fools! They'll be back. Everyone, back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!

-Aye, Governor. And you. Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot.

-These beasts invade our shores, and now this.

-This wound is strange to me.

-We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone.

-Kocoum, send messengers to every village in our nation.

-We will call on our brothers to help us fight.

-These white men are dangerous.

-No one is to go near them.

* * *

**- It's called a helmet. **

**- Helmet.**

- So, uh, what river is this? 

**- Qui-yough-co-hannock.**

-You have the most unusual names here. Pocahontas.

-You have the most unusual name too. John Smith.

-Hey! Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?

-Meeko!

-Well, how do you do, Meeko?

It's all right. It's just a handshake. Here, let me show you.

- Nothing's happening. 

**- Uh, no, no. I need your hand first.**

-It's how we say hello.

-This is how we say hello. And how we say goodbye.

-I like hello better.

-Yeah. I remember you.

-Flit just doesn't like strangers.

-Well, I'm not a stranger any more.

-Hmm. Stubborn little fellow, isn't he? Very stubborn.

-Hey!

-Meeko, come back here.

-Don't worry. He can't hurt it. Hey! What are you doing? Get-

- Meeko, bring that back! 

**- N-No, it's all right.**

-He can keep it. Call it a gift.

- What was that? 

**- My compass.**

- Compass? 

**- It tells you how to find your way when you get lost.**

-But it's all right, I'll get another one in London.

- London. Is that your village?

**- Yes.**

- It's a very big village. 

**- What's it like?**

-Well, it's got streets filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers...

and buildings as tall as trees.

- I'd like to see those things. 

**- You will.**

-How? 

**-We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly, how to make the most of it.**

- Make the most of it? 

**- Yes.**

- We'll build roads and decent houses and- 

**- Our houses are fine. You think that only because you don't know any better. W-Wait a minute. Don't take it tha- Hey. Hey! Wait! Wa-Wait! There's so much we can teach you.**

- We've improved the lives of savages all over the world. 

**- Savages?**

-Uh, not that you're a savage.

-Just my people. 

**- No. Listen. That's not what I meant. Let me explain**

- Let go! 

"Ooh, he's digging himself in a hole," James says.

"Yeah maybe it will teach you how to not to do that," Sarah says.

"Oi," James exclaimed.

"It is true mate," Sirius says sheepishly.

**- No. I'm not letting you leave.**

-Look, don't do this. Savage is just a word, uh, you know. A term for people who are uncivilized. 

**- Like me.**

-Well, when I say uncivilized. what I mean is, is-

-What you mean is "not like you".

**_You think I'm an ignorant savage_******

**_And you've been so many places I guess it must be so_******

**_But still I cannot see_******

**_If the savage one is me_******

**_How can there be so much that you don't know_******

**_You don't know_******

**_You think you own whatever land you land on_******

**_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_******

**_But I know every rock and tree and creature_******

**_Has a life, has a spirit_******

**_Has a name_******

**_You think the only people who are people_******

**_Are the people who look and think like you_******

**_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_******

**_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_******

**_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_******

**_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned_******

**_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain_******

**_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind_******

**_Can you paint with all the colours_******

**_Of the wind_******

**_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_******

**_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_******

**_Come roll in all the riches all around you_******

**_And for once never wonder what they're worth_******

**_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_******

**_The heron and the otter are my friends_******

**_And we are all connected to each other_******

**_In a circle In a hoop that never ends_******

**_How high does the sycamore grow_******

**_If you cut it down then you'll never know_******

**_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_******

**_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_******

**_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_******

**_We need to paint with all the colours of the wind_******

**_You can own the Earth and still_******

**_All you'll own is earth until_******

**_You can paint_******

**_With all the colours_******

**_Of the wind_******

-What is it?

-The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here.

- I want to see you again.

**- I can't.**

- Please, don't leave.

**- I'm sorry. I have to go.**

* * *

**- All right! This one's ready to hoist!**

- Two on each side. 

**- Ready now. Push!**

-Watch it. It's slippery

**-Come on, lads It's only a little picket fence.**

- Steady. Steady. 

**- There you go.**

-That'll keep everything out, eh,John?

- Something wrong, John? 

**- What?**

-You've been awfully quiet the last few days.

**- Oh, he's just mad that he missed all the action.**

-Ah, don't worry,John. You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians.

-Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did last time, eh, mates?

**_We shot ourselves an Injun or maybe two or three_******

-All right, you howling nutter, get to work!

-Come on, Ben. It's just a little fun.

-Oh, sure, we're having loads of fun, right?

-Look at us. No gold, no food.

-While Ratcliffe sits up in his tent all day, happy as a clam.

-I am doomed!

-I should be wallowing in riches by now and I haven't found as much as a speck!

-Think. Think!

-It's got to be around here somewhere. Where could it be?

-I've mined the forests and the hills and the swamps.

-And nothing!

-Why can't I find it? What am I overlooking?

-I- I-

-I made it myself.

-Take that silly-

-Of course! The Indians.

-Wiggins, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?

-Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?

-It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I?

-You there! Where's Captain Smith?

-Well, he's gone.

-Aye. Your singing must have scared them off.

- Well, then go get him for heaven's sake! 

**- What if we run into the Indians?**

-That's what guns are for.

-Now arm yourselves and get moving!

-Pocahontas. You should be inside the village.

- We'll be all right. 

**- We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive.**

- Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off.

**- Yes, Father.**

-When I see you wear that necklace...you look just like your mother.

- I miss her. But she is still with us. Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday they will look to you as well.

-I would be honoured by that.

-You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Kocoum.

- All right. What is it? 

**- What?**

- You're hiding something. 

**- I'm not hiding anything.**

-Pocahontas, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Pocahontas, look! It's one of them! I'm going to get- - What are you doing here?

- I had to see you again. - Huh?

-Pocahontas. Pocahontas?

- Please, don't say anything. Quick, this way. 

**- But-**

- Nakoma. 

**- Huh?**

**- Where is Pocahontas?**

-I- I haven't seen her.  
-Pocahontas can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there.

-Tell her that. She listens to you.

-Huh. Sure she does.

"That's a good friend," Sirius says smiling.

"If you think about it, Pocahontas is like a muggle born and John Smith is like a pureblood. They both know its going to piss off their families, but they don't care because they love eachother," Sarah says.

* * *

**-This place is incredible. And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold.**

- Gold? 

**- Hey, Meeko.**

- What's gold? 

**- You know, it's, uh- it's, it's yellow. It comes out of the ground. It's really valuable.**

-Oh! Here, we have lots of it. Gold.

-No. Gold is this.

-Hmm. There's nothing like that around here.

- No gold. 

**- Not that I've seen.**

-All this way for nothing. Well, those boys are in for a big surprise.

- Will they leave? 

**- Some of them might.**

- Will you go home? 

**- Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere.**

-You could belong here.

- What was that? 

**- Did you see something?**

-No. No. I just, uh- I-

-I didn't see anything, did I? Look again.

**_Let it break upon you_******

**_Like a wave upon the sand_******

-Hello, John Smith.

-Pocahontas, that tree is talking to me.

"Such a Sirius like response," Sarah says laughing. James and Remus laugh as Sirius pouts which made them laugh harder.****

-Then you should talk back.

-Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite.

- Say something.

**- What do you say to a tree?**

-Anything you want.

- So. uh- 

**- Come closer, John Smith.**

-He has a good soul. And he's handsome too.

- Oh, I like her. 

**- I knew you would.**

-Smith! Smith! Where are you, mate?

- We can't let them see us. 

**- Quick! Over here.**

-This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere.

-Aye. Well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot.

- But what about Smith? 

**- He's a big lad. He can take care of himself.**

- I'm glad you're on our side. 

**- There's still some snap in these old vines.**

-I'd better get back before they send the whole camp out after me.

- When will I see you again? 

**- Meet me tonight. Right here.**

-Well, I haven't had this much excitement in years.

-What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again.

-Who wouldn't? I want to see him again.

-But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing.

- Perhaps it's your dream. 

**- My dream?**

-Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?

-Hmm.

* * *

"The spinning arrow, that's the compass right," James asks.

"Yes," Sarah says.

"What is it suppose to mean," Sirius asks.

"It has many intrepertations on what it means, but usually it means getting back on track or trying to set for the path ahead."

"So, pretty much what she has been saying the whole time," Remus asks.

"Yep," Sarah says.

"Well, I was just wondering because I thought there was more to it," Sirius says.

"There is, but you're going to have to watch the rest of the movie to find out what it is," Sarah says.


	8. Chapter 8 Pocahontas

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or any of the Disney movies.**

**I am sorry that it's hard to follow, but the Pocahontas transcript is really hard to tell who is saying what so I am sorry for that, but this is the last chapter of Pocahontas.**

* * *

**-The warriors are here!**

**-Pocahontas, are you crazy? What were you doing with one of them?**

**- There you are.**

**- Kocoum. **

**- Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons. Now that we are joined by our brothers...we will defeat this enemy.**

**- Father, I need to speak with you. **

**- Not now, my daughter.**

**- The council is gathering. **

**- We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way. Sometimes our paths are chosen for us.**

**- But maybe we should try talking to them. **

**- They do not want to talk. But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?**

**- Pocahontas **

**- Wouldn't you?**

**-Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple any more.**

* * *

**-Easy, Thomas. It's me.**

**-Oh, John. I could've killed you.**

**-Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well.**

**- Smith, there you are!**

**- We were looking all over for you.**

**-Smith! Where have you been?**

**-I was out scouting the terrain, sir.**

**-Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts.**

**- We'll need that information for the battle. **

**- What battle?**

**-We will eliminate these savages once and for all.**

**-No! You can't do that.**

**-Oh, can't I?**

**-Look, we don't have to fight them.**

**-John, what's gotten into you? **

**- I met one of them.**

**- You what? **

**- A savage?**

**-They're not savages. They can help us. They know the land. They know how to navigate the rivers.**

**- And look. It's food. **

**- What is it?**

**- It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure. **

**- I like gruel.**

**-They don't want to feed us, you ninnies!**

**They want to kill us, all of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!**

**- But there is no gold. **

**- No gold?**

**-And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this?**

**- Yes.**

**- Lies! Lies! All of it! Murderous thieves! There's no room for their kind in civilized society.**

**- But this is their land! **

**- This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone who so much as looks at an Indian...without killing him on sight will be tried for treason...and hanged!**

"What a dick," Sarah mutters.

"Definitely sounds like something a pureblood would say," Sirius says.

* * *

**- Pocahontas! **

**- Nakoma!**

**-Don't go out there. I lied for you once.**

**- Don't ask me to do it again. **

**- I have to do this.**

**- He's one of them. **

**- You don't know him.**

**-If you go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people.**

**-I'm trying to help my people.**

**-Pocahontas, please. You're my best friend.**

**- I don't want you to get hurt. **

**- I won't.**

**- I know what I'm doing. **

**- Pocahontas, no !**

* * *

**-Ratcliffe wouldn't take us halfway around the world for nothin'.**

**-But what if Smith is right? What if there is no gold?**

**-If you ask me, Ratcliffe's been lying to us since we left London.**

**-Listen to you, ya bunch of idiots.**

**-Those savages didn't attack us for nothin'. They're hidin' somethin'.**

**-If they do have the gold, I reckon we'll have to fight 'em.**

**- Not me. **

**- Either too hot or too cool.**

**-I haven't been comfortable since we got here.**

**-Oh, I know. I've been itching a lot.**

**- Follow him. **

**- Yes, Governor.**

**- I want to know where he's sneaking off to. **

**- Yes, sir.**

**-And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them. Oh, and Thomas, you've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again.**

**- Kocoum.**

**- What is it?**

**- It's Pocahontas. **

**- What's wrong? Is she all right?**

**-I think she's in trouble. **

**-The Earth is trembling, child. What's happened?**

**- The warriors are here! **

**- Pocahontas!**

**-John.**

**-Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people.**

**- You've got to warn them. **

**- Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father. Pocahontas, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked.**

**-That's the strangest creature I've ever seen.**

**-Percy.**

**- Easy, Percy. Come here! **

**- Meeko, come back!**

**-You see what I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them.**

**- Come- Come here, both of you! **

**- It's all right! It's all right! He's a friend!**

**-Bad! Bad dog! Sit!**

**- What are you doing? Meeko! **

**- Percy, get back here!**

**- What are you doing? Stop that! **

**- All right, that's enough! It's enough to make your sap boil. Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look.**

**- The ripples. **

**- What about them?**

**-So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them. They're not going to listen to us.**

**-Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you be together.**

**-All right. Let's go talk to your father.**

**-No! Kocoum! No! Kocoum! Leave him alone! Kocoum! Stop!**

**Both eyes open.**

**-Thomas!**

**- Is he- - You killed him.**

**- I thought that- - Get away from him!**

**- Pocahontas, it won't help! He was only- - He killed him!**

**-Thomas, get out of here! Get out of here!**

**- Who did this? **

**- Pocahontas was out in the woods. Kocoum went to find her and this white man attacked him. Your weapons are strong, but now our anger is stronger.**

**- At sunrise he will be the first to die. **

**- But, Father-**

**-I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father!**

**-I was only trying to help.**

**-Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead! Take him away!**

**-Kocoum was just coming to protect me.**

**-Pocahontas, I sent Kocoum after you. I was worried about you. I-I thought I was doing the right thing. **

**-All this happened because of me. And now I'll never see John Smith again.**

**-Come with me. Pocahontas wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum.**

**-Be quick.**

**-Pocahontas.**

**- I'm so sorry. - For what, this? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but-**

**-It would've been better if we'd never met. None of this would've happened.**

**-Pocahontas, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow...than live a hundred years without knowing you. Pocahontas.**

**- I can't leave you. **

**- You never will.**

**-No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever.**

* * *

**-Help! Somebody help! Help! Help!**

**- Easy, lad. What is it? **

**- It's Smith! They got him!**

**- Who got him? **

**- The savages!**

**- Savages? **

**- They captured him, dragged him off!**

**- Where'd they take him? **

**- They headed north.**

**- How many were there? **

**- I don't know. At least a dozen.**

**- Filthy beasts! **

**- Ratcliffe was right!**

**-It's perfect, Wiggins. I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine. We've got to save him! He'd do the same for any of us!**

**- Thomas is right! We've got to do somethin'! **

**- And so we shall.**

**- I told you those savages couldn't be trusted. **

**- That's right!**

**-Smith tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him!**

**- Yeah, that's right.**

**- But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack! What can you expect from filthy little heathens**

**- Here's what you get when races are diverse **

**- That's right.**

_**Their skins are hellish red**_

_**They're only good when dead**_

_**They're vermin, as I said and worse**_

_**- They're savages, savages **_

_**- Barely even human**_

_**- Savages, savages **_

_**- Drive them from our shore**_

_**They're not like you and me which means they must be evil**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

_**They're savages, savages **_

_**Dirty shrieking devils**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

_**This is what we feared **_

_**The paleface is a demon**_

_**The only thing they feel at all is greed**_

_**Beneath that milky hide there's emptiness inside**_

_**I wonder if they even bleed**_

_**- They're savages, savages**_

_**- Barely even human**_

_**- Savages, savages **_

_**- Killers at the core**_

_**They're different from us which means they can't be trusted**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

_**- They're savages, savages **_

_**- First we deal with this one**_

_**- Then we sound the drums of war **_

_**- Savages, savages**_

_**Let's go get a few. men!**_

_**- Savages, savages **_

_**- Now it's up to you, men**_

_**- Savages - Savages**_

_**Barely even human**_

_**Now we sound the drums**_

_**Of**_

_**War**_

**- They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow. **

**- You have to stop them.**

**- I can't. **

**- Child, remember your dream.**

**-I was wrong, Grandmother Willow, I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost. The compass? Spinning arrow.**

**-It's the arrow from your dream.**

**-I was right! It was pointing to him.**

**- Sunrise. **

**- It's not too late, child. Let the spirits of the Earth guide you. You know your path, child. Now follow it!**

_**-**_**This will be the day**

**-Let's go, men!**

**-This will be the morning**

**-Bring out the prisoner!**

**We will see them dying in the dust**

_**I don't know what I can do Still, I know I've got to try**_

**- ****_Now we make 'em pay _**

**_- Eagle, help my feet to fly_**

**- ****_Now, without a warning _**

**_- Mountain, help my heart be great_**

_**Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust**_

_**- Spirits of the Earth and sky **_

_**- It's them or us**_

**- ****_Please don't let it be too late - They'rejust a bunch of_**

_**- Filthy, stinking savages - Savages**_

_**- Demon - Devil - Kill them!**_

_**- Savages, savages **_

_**- What are we waiting for**_

_**Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left**_

_**- How loud **_

_**- We will sound the drums of war**_

_**-Are the drums of war **_

_**- Now we sound the drums of war**_

**_- Now we see what comes of trying to be chums _**

**_- Now we sound_****_the drums_**

_**- Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of **_

_**- Of**_

_**- War **_

_**- **_**No! If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too.**

**-Daughter, stand back.**

**-I won't! I love him, Father.**

**-What?**

**-Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us.**

**-This is the path I choose, Father. What will yours be?**

**-My daughter speaks with a wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts...but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward., if there is to be more killing...it will not start with me. Release him.**

**-Now's our chance! Fire!**

**- No! **

**- What?**

**- They let him go.**

**- They don't want to fight.**

**-It's a trick! Don't you see? Fire! Fine. I'll settle this myself.**

**-No!**

**-John!**

**- You shot him! **

**- He stepped right- right into it. It's his own fault.**

**- Smith was right all along. **

**- We never should've listened to you.**

**- Get the gun! **

**- Traitors! Unhand me, I say! How dare you!**

**- Put him in chains! **

**- I'll see you all hanged for this!**

**-And gag him as well!**

**- Is he gonna make it, Thomas? -**

**The sooner he gets back to England, the better.**

**- Well, let's hope the wind is with him. **

**- Is the ship ready yet?**

**-Any minute now. Just loadin' the last bit of cargo.**

**-How dare you! Untie me at once! I'll have your heads for this!**

**-And he came so highly recommended.**

**-The ship's almost ready. We'd better get you on board. We'll lose the tide.**

**-No, not yet.**

**- She said she'd be here. **

**- Look.**

**-Going back is his only chance. He'll die if he stays here.**

**-Here. It's from Grandmother Willow's bark. It'll help with the pain.**

**-What pain? I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but-**

**-You are always welcome among our people.**

**-Thank you, my brother.**

**-I thought you didn't like strangers.**

**-My mother's necklace.**

**-See ya, Percy. Come with me?**

**-You must choose your own path. I'm needed here. **

**-Then I'll stay with you.**

**-No. You have to go back.**

**- But I can't leave you. **

**- You never will.**

**-No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever.**

**- Good luck, lad. **

**- Godspeed, John.**

**- The crew a-ready? **

**- Aye, sir!**

**-Set the mainsails! Weigh anchor! Let go of the topgallants! **

**- Aye, sir!**

_**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never felt this love**_

_**I would have no inkling of**_

_**How precious life can be**_

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never knew you**_

_**I'd be safe but half as real**_

_**Never knowing I could feel**_

_**A love so strong and true**_

_**- Oh, if I never knew you **_

_**- There's no moment I'd regret**_

_**- If I never knew your love**_

_**- Since the moment that we met**_

_**- I would have no inkling of **_

_**- If our time has gone too fast**_

_**- How precious life can be **_

_**- I've lived at last**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**So beautiful**_

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

_**I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

_**We'd turn the darkness into light**_

_**And still my heart is saying we were right**_

_**We were right**_

_**-And if I never knew you **_

_**- If I never knew you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Empty as the sky**_

_**Never knowing why**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew**_

_**You**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You think you own whatever land you land on**_

_**The earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_

_**But I know every rock and tree and creature**_

_**Has a life, has a spirit**_

_**Has a name**_

_**You think the only people who are people**_

_**Are the people who look and think like you**_

_**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_

_**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry**_

_**To the blue corn moon**_

_**Or let the eagle tell you where he's been**_

_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain**_

_**Can you paint with all the colours of the wind**_

_**Can you paint with all the colours of the wind**_

_**How high does the sycamore grow**_

_**If you cut it down**_

_**Then you'll never know**_

_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry**_

_**To the blue corn moon**_

_**For whether we are white or copper-skinned**_

_**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain**_

_**We need to paint with all the colours of the wind**_

_**You can own the Earth and still**_

_**All you'll own is earth until**_

_**You can paint with all the colours**_

_**Of**_

_**The wind**_

__

* * *

Sarah turns off the movie. Sarah turns around to see the boys sniffling.

"Were you crying," Sarah asks.

"No, no what would make you think that," James asks mussing up his hair.

"Its okay if you did," Sarah says. "It was pretty sad."

"We weren't crying," Sirius says snapping.

"Oi! Eats some damn chocolate and quit acting like a pmsing bitch," Sarah says snapping back.

__

__


	9. Chapter 9 Saying Goodbye

**Author disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or any of the Disney Movies.**

**Warning: May or May not make you cry.**

* * *

"All right what did we learn from this movie," Sarah asks the three marauders.

"Pocahontas marches to the beat of her own drum. You don't have to blindly follow the herd; you can embrace your individuality and feel free by being yourself," Remus says.

"Good," Sarah says.

"How is that suppose to help me," James asks.

"Well, be your self, without the large ego. Ego can be good and bad. Self-confidence is good, but when you're a prat about it then it's bad," Sarah says.

"Pocahontas shows us how the river is anything but steady and sure; the water's always changing, always flowing. Life embodies change and yet, life continues to flow. We too can change accordingly; we can change our minds, our course and our desires, while we ebb and flow with the waves," Sirius says.

"Also goes with changing your ego. Also don't look so desperate. I know you're deeply in love with Lily, but I still think you should go out on a date or two. Trust me she will get jealous. She is starting to gain feelings," Sarah says.

"I just don't want to hurt their feelings or lead them on," James says smiling sheepishly. Sarah starts to smile.

"See that's good," Sarah says. "Look this is what I want you to do-I'm going to get Lily and you alone. I want you to tell her that you're done trying."

"Wait what! No," James exclaimed.

"Yes," Sarah says sternly. "I am sorry, but Lily is not going to come around any time soon. You need to leave her alone."

"But all of this…" Sirius began.

"Was to teach you things, yes, but you're already know of them: love, friendship, and loyalty. You don't need a god damn life lesson from Disney movies," Sarah says.

"So we were just wasting our time," James asked her hurt.

"No, of course not," Sarah says.

"Then what are we doing here, Sarah? None of this helped me…and the truth of the matter is this made her hate me even more," James spat.

"Because you don't know how to grow up," Sarah says calmly. "Truth is…this is romantic shit, but she doesn't like you James. And she won't like you until you grow up…this is why we're going to watch another Disney movie and hope to fucking god you learn from it."

"No, Sarah I'm done…I'm done with all of this," James says.

"Good, now tell that to Lily," Sarah says.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," James groans.

"Quit complaining," Sarah says.

"Hey Sarah," Lily says walking over to her.

"Hey Lily Billy what's crackalackin'," Sarah asks.

"Oh nothing really. The girls sent me over to talk to you. They miss you Sarah," Lily says.

"I know," Sarah says.

"Well, then why are you not hanging with us? Can't you take a break for a bit from whatever you're doing," Lily asks.

"As matter of fact I can," Sarah says smiling. "But first Jamsie here needs to tell you something."

"Okay," Lily asks cautiously.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to converse privately," Sarah says.

"What do you want Potter," Lily looked at venomously. "If you're going to ask me out again…" but she was interrupted by James.

"As matter of fact Lily…I want you to know that I am done asking you out. I am done having my heart break over and over again. I loved you, Lily and the what hurts the most is that you never believed me. You want me to leave you alone…well here…now you can have what you want…what you always wanted," James says.

"James…" Lily says.

"I hope you have a nice life Lily…goodbye," James says then leaves. Lily stood there for a second and for the first time she felt her heart break. Tears welled up in her eyes...she shook her head and she head back over to her friends.

"What's wrong," Alice asked noticing Lily's face.

"James..." Lily says.

"What did he do this time," Marlene asked.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Lily says still in shock.


	10. Chapter 10 Feeling Better

**Author Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or any of the Disney movies. Please review and tell me what you think and if you like it.**

* * *

"Are you feeling okay," Sarah asks James.

"You know, " James says. "I do. Honestly, you're right. Lily is never going to like me and maybe I do need to give her space. I need to grow up."

"I wish I wasn't," Sarah says frowning leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I know," James says. "Thank you though...Sarah. You helping me...means alot." Sarah smiles.

"Do you want me to go to the girls thing," Sarah asks.

"Yeah," James says nodding. "I'm not going to stop you from going to that, but do you have that movie you were going to show us?"

"Yeah," Sarah says getting the movie out of her bag and handing it to James.

"Thanks," James says hugging Sarah then Sarah leaves. Sirius and Remus came in bringing a bunch of snacks.

"So," Sirius says awkardly. "What are we watching?"

James looks down at the movie and reads, "**Peter Pan**."

**_The second star to the right  
shines in the night for you  
to tell you that the dreams you plan  
really can come true_**

The second star to the right  
shines with a light so rare  
and if it's Never Land you need  
it's light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle little star  
so we'll know where you are  
gleaming in the skies above  
lead us to the land  
we dream of

And when our journey is through  
each time we say good night  
we'll thank the little star that shines  
the second star from the right.  


**All this has happened before, and it will all happen again,, but this time it happened in London. It happened in a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Darling family and Peter Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Darling.**

**Mrs Darling:_ Humming_ George, dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know.  
**

**Mrs. Darling believed that Peter Pan was the spirit of youth but Mr. Darling…**

**Mr. Darling: Mary, unless I find my cuff links we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party I can never show my face in the office again.. And if I can never show- _groans_ **

**Well, Mr. Darling was a practical man. The boys, however, John and Michael, believed Peter Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games.**

**John: Blast you, Peter Pan!**

**Michael: Take that! Give up, Captain Hook? Give up? **

**John: Never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand! **

**Wendy: _chuckling_ Oh, no, John. It was the left hand. **

**Michael: Oh, yes. Thank you Wendy **

**Wendy, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Peter Pan and all his marvellous adventures.**

"Sounds like a fan club," Sirius says glumly.

"You would know Padfoot," James says laughing.

**Wendy: Oh, Nana, must we always take that nasty tonic?**

**Nana, the nursemaid, being a dog kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance**.

**Michael: Take that! **

**John: Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons! **

**Michael: And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha! **

**John: Ouch! _grunting_ Careful, Michael, my glasses! **

**Michael: I'm sorry, John. **

**John: Ah, you'll never leave this ship alive. **

**Michael: Oh yes, I will. Take that! **

**John: Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard! **

**Michael: Oh, no, you won't! Back! Back! Back, you villain!**

**John: Insolent pup! **

**Michael: Wicked pirate! **

**John: Aha! I got you! **

**Michael: You didn't either. You never touched me! Take that! And that! And that!**

**John: _groaning_ Ouch! **

**Mr. Darling: Boys, boys, less noise, please. **

**John: Oh, hello father. **

**Michael: You old bilge rat **

James and Sirius roared with laughter.

**Mr. Darling: Wha- wha-what? Now, see here, Michael. **

**John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Peter Pan. **

**Michael: And John's Captain Hook. **

**Mr. Darling: Yes, yes, of course. Have you seen my cuff links? Oh, Nana, for goodness sake! Where are those cuff links? **

**John: Cuff links, father? **

**Mr. Darling: Yes, the gold ones.**

**John: _whispering to Michael_ Michael, the buried treasure, where is it? **

**Michael: I don't know.**

**John: The map then… Where's the treasure map? **

**Michael: It got lost **


End file.
